Covert Affairs: Season 6
by eternalnight8806
Summary: My version of what should have happened after season 5. Picks up right where season 5 ended with "Got it." I'm taking it in some different directions than others I have seen. I am an avid fan of "Walkerson", so bear that in mind as you read. Enjoy! I look forward to your feedback! Disclaimers: Contains strong language/content not suitable for children. I do not own Covert Affairs.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Confession**

"Got it." Annie whispered. She looked up at Auggie, the man she had let get away. She couldn't let him get away again, she had decided. "Auggie, can we maybe talk a minute?"

"Sure, Walker. What's on your mind?" he said.

"Here, let's sit." She instinctively held her arm out to him for him to grasp so she could lead him to the couch. Once seated, she sighed and began the hardest conversation of her life. "Auggie, what happened, to us, I mean? Why have we drifted apart like we have? Was it just because we were together and now we're not? Was it my disappearing for 4 months and not contacting you? What was it?"

Auggie reached out and found her arm. He trailed his hand up to her shoulder and lightly grasped it.

"Annie, I... I think it was just a lot of things. An 'all of the above' if you will. Plus some. Look, we tried dating at the absolute wrong time, I think. I mean I hadn't really got over Parker yet, you were still healing from Lena and Simon, then the whole Henry thing happened and you went dark and disappeared on me. Then when you did come back you just expected us to be all good but you lied to me from the get go. You were supposed to trust me above anyone else, even after everything and you just didn't. I love you, I think I always will, but you don't want the same things I do, therefore I have to move on. It's too painful for me to be there around you everyday knowing you don't feel the same way. That you don't want the same things. I care about Tash and I think we can try to make it work but only if I'm not there, with you."

Annie reached up and grabbed the hand he had placed on her shoulder. She squeezed it and held it up to her cheek. It had always felt right to have him touching her, she had just not wanted to admit it to herself. But she had to grow up and learn to fight for the things that would make her happy, not just the people she cared about.

"Auggie, what if I told you I do feel that way? That I do love you. I always have from the moment you led me through Langley with your blind jokes, to the moment you gave me your car to chase after Parker, to the moment you told me you needed to talk to me 'face to face', to the moment you showed up at my house and kissed me, to the moment you told me you loved me right before I 'died', to right now, here, sitting next to you, holding your hand. I lost myself there for awhile. I lost my way, my perspective. But I've found it. Auggie, the only things I want are to be a field agent for the C.I.A. and to have you in my life, holding me, kissing me, telling me you love me, have your voice in my ear when I'm 5,000 miles away in some dire situation only you can get me out of. I can't go back there without you, Auggie. I'm willing to only be friends if that's what you want but I just can't stand the thought of losing you completely like I almost did in Grozny. I just can't!" Tears started to stream down her face and onto his hand that was still on her face.

Auggie reached up with his other hand to cup her other cheek. He softly wiped at her tears. "Oh, Annie. Do you know how long I've wished for you to say these things? You have the worst timing in the world, you know. I've already turned in my resignation and Tash is back at my apartment expecting us to travel the world together."

"Don't do it, Auggie. Joan would love to have you in her task force and Tash, I know you guys had a good thing but that was a long time ago. Do you really think she will adjust to you being blind? Will you be able to let her get away with breaking the law every five minutes and possibly being on the run yourself because of her?"

He sighed. He knew she was right, even if he hadn't wanted to admit to himself. But Walker had always been able to call him on his bullshit. He pulled her face to his and rested his forehead against hers, the way they had done a thousand times. "No, I suppose not. But, Annie, I don't know about us, as a couple I mean. When you went off the rails it really killed me. And there is Tash to deal with. And McQuaid. We'd have to just see if we can even build ourselves back to where we were before we can take that leap."

Annie reached up and held his face in her hands. She breathed slowly, in and out. "I'm willing to work on it if you are."

"For you, Walker, anything." He smiled that coy smile that always made her heart melt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Breakup**

 _Disclaimer: Strong language and content not suitable for young children._

Auggie stepped into his loft and slid the door closed. "Tash?" he called out.

"Over here." she called from the bedroom.

Auggie folded up his cane and laid it on the kitchen island. "Could you come here, please?" He heard her footsteps come towards him and stop suddenly.

"What's wrong, Auggie?"

He sighed and started towards her voice only to run into something smack in his shin. "Goddamnit, Tash! What the hell! What is this?!" He reached down and felt his coffee table, with a bunch of odds and ends on it, had been moved to right beside the island.

She started towards him again, hurriedly. "Oh, shit, Auggie, I'm sorry, I forgot! I was just trying to move some things out of the way to pack them." Tash reached for him but he smacked her hand away, furious.

"Damnit, Tash! This is exactly what's wrong and I was a fool to think otherwise! You don't think! Ever! All you care about is your damn codes and be damned who you hurt in the process of getting what you want!" He waved in the general direction of the coffee table before adding, "And you'll never be able to adjust to life with me and I shouldn't have asked you to." He sighed and felt his way around the table over to her and reached up to grasp her hands. Quieting, "Tash, I can't go with you. This is just confirmation to me of one of the many reasons why I can't. I came here with the intention of trying to talk myself out of this but I know now that I can't do that. Not to you, or me, or... Annie."

Tash pulled her hands away from his in a flurry of motion so fierce he nearly lost his balance. "What does Annie have to do with this?" She stared up into his eyes, searching for the truth she already knew to be there. She backed away some more and started waving her hands in front of her in a gesture of utter defiance and denial. "It's always been about her, hasn't it? You love her don't you?"

Frozen in place by the truth of her words and the fact that even Tash could see it, Auggie simply nodded.

"Did you ever intend on coming with me? Or was this just some cruel joke the two of you came up with?"

"Oh, Tash, no! I love you... loved you, a long time ago, and I thought we could get that back, but we're just too different now. We've both changed." He implored her to understand his words.

"No, Auggie, you've changed. You're the one who went and got himself blinded and started working for the fucking C.I.A. of all things! I'm still the same as I always was. You're the one who's too chicken-shit to admit his feelings to himself, let alone anyone else. You know what? I'm done. I'm outta here."

Auggie heard her stomp away towards his bedroom and start shoving things into a bag. The blind thing had been a low blow but that was Tash for you. She came back moments later.

"Tash, stop for a minute and just listen to me, will you?"

"Why? So you can lie to me some more? Like you've been doing all along for the past 5 years? Auggie, you're right, we're too different. I know what I want. I want you to come with me, away from all this spy shit and the States and just be with me!" Her voice started to tremble.

He didn't want to hurt her but this had to be said. "Be with you how, Tash? As your loveable, blind, devilishly handsome sidekick?" He couldn't help but quip at her, it was a coping mechanism he'd had for eons. "I'll do nothing but slow you down and you know it. Besides, you'll never be willing to live by the letter of the law and I don't intend on spending the rest of my life in some shitty cell somewhere because you couldn't keep your ass out of trouble, as always. And yes, I do love Annie. I always have. It was never my intention to hurt you, I swear, but isn't it better that this happen now and not weeks, or months, or years from now when one or both of us comes to our senses?"

Tash sniggered at him and threw her duffle over her shoulder. "Whatever you say, Auggie. You're always right, aren't you? The 'all knowing Auggie'. You've done nothing but use me since coming back into my life, Auggie. And now that you're done with me you're kicking me to the curb. Fine. That's just fine." She stormed over to the door and slid it open. "Don't you dare try to contact me again, I won't answer if you do. Good-bye, Auggie. I hope you find whatever it is you think you're looking for with her." Then, with a flurry and a slam, she was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Breakup, Continued**

 _ **A/N: I suppose I should state that I do not own Covert Affairs or anything affiliated with it. Please review and tell me what you think. I don't know how long I'm going to make this, it just depends on where the story takes me. I haven't written in a very long time so I'm a bit rusty, sorry about that. Hope you enjoy!**_

Annie didn't want to do this. She wasn't brave enough for it. But she had promised Auggie that they would put the work in and try and that had to begin with this unfortunate task. She sighed, straightened her navy blue pant suit jacket and stepped through the glass doors of McQuaid Security. Making her way up to Ryan's office seemed like a dream, a haze. Was she really going to do this? This man had just proposed to her and offered her a very high paying job, not to mention he's pretty wealthy himself, and she was going up to tell him no to everything. Of course she was! What was she thinking? She didn't love Ryan the way she thought he might be starting to love her, the way she knew she loved Auggie, and his promise of field work and high pay wasn't enough to keep her here. The C.I.A. was her home, it always had been, and with Joan's promise of field work as long as Annie kept up on her condition and looked into possible treatment options it was really the only place she could go. Especially with Auggie's triumphant return as well.

When she stepped off of the elevator she saw Ryan standing in his office talking to someone on his blue tooth. She lightly knocked on his door, he waved her in and she took a seat and waited for him to finish his conversation.

"Yes, yes, of course, that's fine. You got it. Uh huh. Yes sir. That's right. Ok then, good. See you then! Uh huh. Goodbye." He clicked off his earpiece and turned to Annie and sighed. "Hey. So, I assume you're here to give an answer to atleast one of my offers?" He smiled, confidently.

Annie stood and mentally prepared herself. "Yes, yes I have an answer to both actually."

Ryan's face fell. "So, that's it then, huh? You're gonna go be a desk jockey?"

"Well, no, actually. Joan has made me some assurances..."

"Assurances? C'mon Annie, you know as well as I do that that will last all of five seconds."

Annie put her hand out in front of herself and said, "Ryan, stop, please. I have to get this out." She sighed and began again. "Joan promised me field work and that's all I can say about it. I did come to tell you no to the job but there's the other matter as well."

"My proposal." He said, simply.

"Yes, that. Look, Ryan, I can't marry you. I'm not in love with you like I thought I might be. I was fooling myself into believing it because I thought the person I do love was lost to me. It wouldn't be right for me to marry you knowing that my heart is really with him. We've decided to try to make it work."

Ryan lowered his head and held it there for a moment before looking up at her. "Auggie?" he stated, flatly.

"Yes, Auggie."

"Why him, Annie? Didn't you guys have a go at it and fail miserably?"

"Yes, but the circumstances were very different and we've both had time to think and sort things out. We're ready to try again. I love him, Ryan. So much. When he was kidnapped all I kept thinking was what if I never saw him again? What if I never got to tell him exactly how I feel about him? Tell him how much he means to me? I realized some things in our search for him that I hadn't been willing to admit before then, but I am now."

He just stared at her, unmoving.

"Say something would you?" she asked of him.

"What do you want me to say? You've obviously made up your mind and I know better by now than to try to talk you out of it. You've said what you wanted to say, I assume?"

"Yes, I suppose..."

"Ok, well I have a lot of work to do to rebuild my company, so if you'll excuse me..."

"Ryan..."

"No, Annie, it's ok. I understand. We don't have to keep talking about it. I knew you loved him, deep down, I just didn't want to admit that to myself. The two of you wear that part of yourselves on your sleeves. Bad for spywork, let me tell you." He gave her the tiniest of smirks.

Her face reddened at his mention of them being so obvious. "Ok, well, if that's how you want it. Good-bye Ryan. Good luck."

"Same to you, Annie"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Back to Work**

 _ **A/N: I do not own Covert Affairs or anything affiliated with it.**_

 _ **Please let me know what you think, I look forward to hearing from all of you! Thank you for the kind reviews I have received so far! Enjoy!**_

It had been almost three weeks since her breakup with McQuaid and this was to be her first day back at Langley. Joan had insisted on a complete medical workup and asked Annie to start seeing a psychologist. Reluctantly, she had agreed. Anything to get her old life back, she had thought.

Annie strolled through the doors of Langley for the millionth time but it felt like the first. She remembered that day so well. The day she met Auggie would always stick out in her mind. She had thought it ironic at the time that she was being led through Langley for the first time by a blind guy but she had soon learned not to underestimate him.

She made her way to her new home on the fifth floor, where Joan was heading up her new task force. It had quickly been nicknamed the JCD, Joan Campbell Department. She had laughed when Barber had revealed that little tidbit to her. It didn't have an official name yet, as it was technically an off-book section of the building, but Annie thought the nickname would suit it just fine.

The elevator opened up to reveal a setup very similar to that of the DPD with some minor changes. Annie had never seen so much tech crammed into such a small area. She smiled as she realized that Auggie had probably had something to do with that. As she stepped off the elevator, everyone, including Joan, stopped, looked at her, and started clapping.

"I think they're happy you're back, Walker."

Annie turned to her right to see Auggie standing there in his pinstriped white dress shirt and black dress pants holding his laser cane with another of those coy smiles on his face. He looked so damned sexy all the time.

Smiling, she replied, "I'm happy to be back too. Why don't you show me around, tour guide?" She wrapped her arm around his and let him lead her though the new office area.

"Well, since you're not blind I assume you can see all the upgrades I convinced Joan we needed?" he stated as they walked around the perimeter.

"Yes, I can. I thought you might have had something to do with that. What does all this stuff do?"

"Most of it connects directly into Hummingbird so we can track not only our potential threats better but also our operatives and assets. There are very few places on this planet I won't be able to find you the next time you get into trouble, Walker." He grinned in her general direction, trying to keep things light even though he had brought up something they had yet to discuss.

She hadn't told him where she was for those four months yet. She planned on it, it was just so hard to tell him and they were still trying to get back to where they were before Henry Wilcox. She desperately wanted him to trust her again and she feared telling him that would deter him from regaining that trust.

"You never needed much for that before, Auggie. You always managed to get me out without much tech help."

"Oh, that's what you think, is it? Do you think this thing is a magic wand or something?" He waved his cane around in front of them as he referenced it. "You, little missy, are not simple." Stopping suddenly in a far corner of the office he turned to her and placed his free hand on her shoulder and turned more serious. "I don't plan on ever losing track of you again, Walker."

Her eyes closed at the feel of his hand on her, even in such a chaste manner. She put her hands on his arms, "Auggie, I don't plan on making you lose track of me ever again. I don't want either of us to go through all that again."

His hand traveled up to her cheek and rested there for a moment before they both remembered that they were at work. She took his arm again and prompted him to continue the tour.

Several minutes later, they arrived at his office. Unlike at the DPD his office was not made of glass but had real walls and a door even. "Wow, Auggie, I guess you've moved up in the world, huh? Real door and everything!" Her voice was a near giggle. He loved hearing her so carefree again, almost like she was before.

"Yeah, I guess I graduated didn't I?" He patted the wall.

She paused in thought for a moment for blurting out, "Auggie, do you think I could come over tonight so we can talk?"

The look of shock was evident on his face but he still replied with, "Sure, Walker. I'll make sure to stock up on beer." Then, that smile again. God, how was she ever going to think straight around him?

"Thanks, Auggie. Around seven-ish?"

"Sounds good. See you then, so to speak."

Always with the blind jokes. She hoped that part of him would never change. The fact that he could make light of it so much signified to her that even though he would never be happy about it, he had made his peace with the fact that he was blind. At that moment, Barber came up behind them and announced that Joan wanted them in the bullpen for a mission brief. "Right there, Barber." Auggie responded. They turned and walked arm in arm as they done so many times before. Annie hoped they always would. Tonight's conversation would probably have a huge bearing on whether tomorrow they would be arm in arm or on opposite ends of the floor. She hoped the former.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Long Overdue Talk**

 _ **A/N: I do not own Covert Affairs or anything affiliated with it.**_

 _ **This was an extremely emotional chapter for me. I hope it translates well onto paper.**_

 _ **Keep those reviews coming, I enjoy them all! A special shout out to 'Covert Affairs Intelligence', I really appreciate your enthusiasm for my story! Thank you and enjoy!**_

Auggie had no idea why she had wanted to randomly come over tonight. They hadn't been alone together or really even talked since the day he had broke up with Tash, until today at work. He was very curious what was going through her mind. Whatever it was, he knew he had to let her come to him with it, in her own way. Trying to force Annie Walker to do anything was like trying to push an elephant with your bare hands. He checked the time on his watch, 6:55, she would be here any minute. Grabbing a beer from the fridge, he decided to sit on the couch and wait for her.

Annie stood outside of Auggie's door. The last time she had been here she had told Auggie about Helen's death almost a year ago. She hadn't realized until now that that had been the last time she was here. When she had come back their friendship became so broken she had never spent any time here. Her heart ached at the reminder of all the pain she had caused. Gathering her courage, she knocked on the door.

"Come in, Walker." she heard from beyond the door.

After sliding open the door she said, "How'd you know it was me?"

"C'mon Walker, you doubt my abilities now?" He flashed her that damned smile again from the couch. "I hope you don't mind, but I started without you." He held up the open beer for her to see.

"Aw shucks, how will I ever catch up?" she said as she reached into the fridge for a beer of her own. _Ok, I can do this. It will be ok,_ she thought. Feeling awkward and not knowing where to sit, Annie came over and sat on the coffee table across from Auggie.

Auggie looked over at her, or so he assumed. "Annie, why are you sitting on the coffee table?"

"I...um... I wasn't sure if... I felt...oh hell" she stammered.

He sighed and reached for her legs with his hands. He overshot and ended up wrapping his hands around her waist. "Oh, sorry," he said and pulled his hands away, quickly.

"See? That's why. It's too awkward isn't it?" She stood so suddenly the coffee table nearly fell over. "I should just go."

Reaching up for her, Auggie grasped her hands tightly in his own. "No, God no, Annie. Stay, please. We need to get past this if we're ever going to go anywhere. We've barely spoken since declaring that we would both try to put work in and now that we're actually starting to make progress you want to leave?"

She stared into his eyes, so confident and confused. Confused because of her, she knew. "I'm in therapy." she suddenly blurted out.

Auggie stood up and suddenly they were so close she could just lean in and she would be kissing him if she chose to do so. She didn't. "Annie, that's... that's good. For you, I mean. I think that's wonderful. Having someone to talk to might do you some good."

She laughed quickly, sharply, and the prickly sound took him offguard. "You? August Anderson? You are selling me on therapy? I seem to remember you fighting tooth and nail to not go to therapy a couple years ago after your bar fight."

"Yeah, I did, but I've grown up since then. Sometimes having an outside, objective opinion can really help. I've been seeing a therapist since I realized you weren't coming back after you... well, after."

His eyes had darkened slightly, become more guarded. "Oh, Auggie... I didn't know."

"It's alright, Walker. How could you? I never told you. Yeah I started because of you, technically, but it's gone past that now."

"Well, not to dredge up old demons, I hope, but my therapist says we need to talk. Not that I didn't already know that, of course I did. I've just been putting it off. But she says that if I ever expect us to remotely get back to where we were then I have to be as honest with you as I can be. She says I need to tell you about Hong Kong and... after."

Auggie was barely breathing. He had given up hope of her ever telling him where she was and what she was doing after she shot Henry. He pulled her to him and held her for what seemed like forever but was really only a few moments before he moved her over to sit next to him on the couch. "Annie, you tell me whatever you're comfortable with. Whatever you're ready for." Her hands never left his.

Annie drew in a deep breath and began. "Well, as you know I tracked Henry down into an alley and shot him, in cold blood. Then you worked so hard to get me that extraction, which I never thanked you for, so thank you, but I never got on the second boat. I just... couldn't, Auggie. I've killed before, in self defense, but never just out of pure hatred and malice. Yes, he needed to be stopped but I could have just brought him back to Langley. We had enough evidence on him for me to do that and probably be able to come in from the cold, too. But that's not what I did. I shot him. I never flinched. I held up that gun, looked him dead in the eye, and shot him."

This much Auggie had guessed at. He knew she hadn't gotten onto that second boat by choice and he pretty much knew that Henry had not died while Annie defended herself. He was so afraid to do or say anything that might make her stop talking so he just sat there, holding her hands, listening.

"I went to the pier you know. The one where the second boat was. I saw it, ready for me. I almost walked on but something in me just told me no. I wasn't ready to go back. Not yet. I'd lost something after becoming Jessica Matthews. A piece of my soul or whatever you want to call it, was just missing. I knew I couldn't come home to Langley, to you, without figuring that out. So I ran. I ran as fast as I could away from that boat. And I kept running until I was on some beach. I wasn't lying about that part. I really did go to a beach. I spent my days sparing with myself. Running, away from it all I think. I pushed myself harder than I had ever pushed before. Then, one day a searing pain made me collapse on that beach and I thought 'Oh, ok, so this is it? I'm gonna die for my sins right here on this beach without anyone knowing where I am or if I'm even alive.' I saw your face before it all went black." She searched his face at that, but he gave nothing away. She began again, "I awoke several hours later with Eyal's face above mine. Apparently, he had found out I was on that beach and he had been following me, thinking I was running a mission for Langley. He saw me collapse and took me to his safehouse. I could have died, Auggie, if he hadn't been there. He did his own medical checkup but he knew whatever was wrong with me went beyond his expertise, so he called a doctor friend of his that he could trust after I told him that Langley had no clue where I was. That's when I found out about the Myocarditis. This devastated me, Auggie. I knew I could never go back to Langley, to you, with this condition. The doctor did prescribe me drugs to manage it while Eyal tried to console me. He tried to convince me that maybe this was my way out. But field work was all I knew. All I wanted. I did want to return to Langley, and you, when I was ready, but I knew that I never could with this condition. I knew that if they knew I would be benched. I couldn't take the thought of that. I delved deeper into my despair. I cried every night in Eyal's arms. I eventually accepted that I could never go back. Then, that's when... when it happened."

Most everything up to this point Auggie knew, or atleast somewhat knew. He knew more details now, but the facts were the same. "When what happened, Annie?" he prompted, after she hadn't spoken in a few minutes.

"I slept with Eyal, Auggie." She didn't wait for a response or look at his face. She continued talking, more rapidly now. "He had been there for me when I needed him. He was the only one who understood what I had done, gone through, lost. When I awoke next to him the next morning, I immediately regretted what I had done. If I could have came back to you before I certainly couldn't now. I packed up and left, right then, before he woke up. I came home. I didn't know what else to do. I wasn't ready to, but I didn't think I had a choice. But, I could barely face you. That's why when we met I told you we could only be professional with eachother even though my heart was screaming at me to say the exact opposite. I could barely live with myself, I couldn't ask you to live with my sins with me." Tears were streaming down her face so fast her lap was quickly becoming soaked.

Auggie's head was spinning. On one hand, he was furious that Eyal had taken advantage of her like that and at Annie for technically cheating on him. But he had slept with Helen so he knew his anger at her was unjust. On the other hand, he knew why she had done it and why Eyal hadn't stopped it. Eyal was in love with her. Shit, who wasn't? She was so easy to love, his strong, confident, stubborn Annie Walker. He felt a teardrop fall onto his hand which was holding hers. Oh, sweet jesus, she had been through so much and finally trusted him enough to tell him and was now crying because of it. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. He rocked her back and forth like a mother would whilst soothing a child.

"I'm getting your shirt all wet." she said between sobs.

"It'll dry." he said, simply.

"I love you, Auggie."

"I know. I love you, too."

Auggie simply held her and rocked her until she finally quieted and, eventually, fell asleep in his arms. Only then, did he allow himself to cry for her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: A Fresh Start**

 _ **DISCLAIMER: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS STRONG CONTENT NOT SUITABLE FOR CHILDREN! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**_

 _ **A/N: I do not own Covert Affairs or anything affiliated with it.**_

 _ **Thank you for all the kind reviews! Keep them coming! Enjoy!**_

Annie awoke suddenly. She didn't know where she was. Something strange was under her head, a lap. She was laying on someone's lap. Slowly, she looked up and saw Auggie's peaceful, resting face. He was asleep. Her face felt puffy. Crying, she had been crying. Then, it all came back to her. The talk she had had with Auggie rushed back to her and she wanted to panic but soon remembered that Auggie hadn't seemed too upset with the news that she had slept with Eyal. Relief washed over her and she smiled. They finally had a way to make a fresh start. She had told him her secret and now they could move on and try to make things work.

Slowly, so as not to wake him, Annie reached for the watch on Auggie's hand. It read 3:47. She'd been asleep for hours on his lap. Why hadn't he moved her or woken her?

"Morning, Walker." came Auggie's raspy voice from above her head. He brought his hand up from the couch and rubbed her cheek, gently.

"Oh, Auggie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." She reached up and held the hand he had placed on her cheek.

"It's alright. What time is it anyway?"

"Almost 4 a.m." she said as she sat up next to him.

"Well then, I suppose since you pretty much have already, wanna stay here tonight, Walker?" He tilted his head and grinned in her direction. That's when she noticed the redness and puffiness of his eyes.

"Auggie, are you ok? Your eyes..."

Quickly, Auggie rubbed his face with his hands. "Oh, just tired I guess..." he said.

Annie didn't believe him. "Auggie, we can't do this anymore. We have to be honest with eachother. What's wrong?"

Auggie sighed. "You're right, I'm sorry. I was... crying. After you fell asleep."

She took his hand in hers, again. "Why?"

"Because of everything you told me. You finally opened up to me and told me the truth. I was so upset that you had to go through all that alone. Well, not completely alone, I suppose..." he let his sentence trail off.

"No, not completely. But Auggie, you have to know that it meant nothing, right?"

"In my head, yeah I do, but it's really hard to believe that here," he placed his hand over his heart, "when _he_ was the one you ran to when you were in trouble. The one you let comfort you. Let touch you, kiss you," he pulled her hand that he was holding up to his lips and placed a soft kiss on it, "make love to you..."

Annie scooted as close to him as she could get. "Auggie, I swear to you, it was nothing. It was a moment of weakness, for both of us. I was so lost! I thought I had lost you forever, remember? I just needed human contact to remind me that I was indeed human and not just some killing machine." She placed her forehead against his, the way they had done a thousand times before. "I wish I had never gone dark. That we could go back to that night when you kissed me and just redo everything from that moment. But we can't. I'm trying, Auggie. Please, try to understand."

Auggie reached up and put his hands on each side of her face. "I do understand, Walker, I promise. It's just going to take some time for me to process it all."

"I love you, so much, Auggie. You have to know that," she whispered.

"I love you too, Annie."

Annie leaned in and kissed him, softly. He kissed her back, a little more forcefully. Soon, her hands were traveling up his arms and shoulders to around his neck. His hands went from the couch cushions to holding her waist.

Before she knew what was happening, he was gently pushing her back on the couch. The kissing became more frenzied, more needy. Both of their hands started moving along eachother's bodies, exploring what they hadn't explored in so long.

She allowed her hands to come between them only to start unbuttoning his shirt. Auggie stopped kissing her suddenly and placed a hand over hers to stop her frantic undressing of him."Annie, are you sure you want to do this?"

Her voice came raspy with need. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

A low, guttural growl came from deep in Auggie's throat as he bent down and started kissing her neck, frantically. Annie's hands, which were trapped between their bodies, grasped at his chest. She gasped in pleasure. Suddenly, he leaned back, got up off of the couch and pulled her to her feet. He kissed her, quickly, with all of his need translated into that one kiss. Pulling back, he said, "Bedroom?"

She leaned in, placed a kiss on his throat and whispered in his ear, "I thought you'd never ask." Grabbing his hand, she pulled him in the direction of his bedroom, careful not to let him run into anything along the way.

Once through the door, he pulled her to him, kissed her deeply and lifted her up off of the ground.

"Auggie!" she exclaimed in surprise. The next thing she knew, she was on the bed and he was on top of her. He never ceased to amaze her with the things he could do even with his blindness. His hands were exploring every inch of her he could get to while his lips kissed her face, lips and neck. Soft sounds of pleasure escaped her lips. Auggie groaned against her skin.

Never before had Auggie wished so much that he could see. He wanted so much to look into her eyes while she made those sweet noises. His hands would have to do his seeing for him. Trembling, he started trying to unbutton her blouse with one hand. His shaking hand didn't make it easy but he managed to get all the buttons undone and he slipped his hand inside her shirt and pulled it to the side.

"God, Annie, your skin is so soft. I'd almost forgotten..." he whispered against her neck as he kissed her. She rewarded him with another sound of ecstasy, louder this time. He felt her hands come up to his shoulders and suddenly he was on his back, underneath her. He'd forgotten how strong she was.

Annie straddled him and pulled her shirt the rest of the way off. She wasn't wearing a bra so she was now naked from the waist up. She took his hands from her waist and slowly guided them up her torso, over the scars of her gunshot wounds, up to the nude swell of her breasts. A sharp intake of breath came from Auggie's lips.

She smiled at his response to her and leaned down to kiss his neck, quickly. Her hands made quick work of his shirt buttons and soon his chest was bare to her. He was always so sexy to her eyes but only half dressed, he was definitely a sight to see. She allowed her hands to roam his naked chest. His breathing became more shallow and labored with her ministrations. She felt his hands come down and grasp the swell of her bottom as she leaned in and kissed him, deeply.

"Jesus, woman," he said against her lips, "we're wearing too many clothes for what I need to be doing to you right now."

"Is that so, Mr. Anderson? Well, we're just gonna have to fix that, aren't we?" She grinned against his mouth and pulled herself off of him.

Auggie sat up and felt for her standing next to the bed. She reached out and pulled his hands around her waist to the zipper of her skirt. He pulled it down slowly as he kissed her belly. Her skirt hit the floor and she was standing there in nothing but her lacy panties. Auggie stood in front of her and wrapped her nearly naked form in his arms. "Oh, Annie, you feel so good..." His lips found hers as her hands started working on getting his pants off. Soon, they were both standing there in their underwear, kissing eachother.

Almost as if reading eachother's minds, the underwear soon came off as well. She pushed him back down onto the bed and straddled him again. "Now, what was it exactly you wanted to do to me?" she whispered against his throat.

That growl again escaped his lips and he flipped her over onto her back. Before she knew what was happening, he was entering her, slowly. Her legs came up and around him as his hips began a slow, soft rhythm. Never before had their love making felt so good to either of them. They kissed and touched while meeting the other person's thrusts in perfect unison. Too soon, she felt herself beginning to climax. Feeling that she was close, his hips began moving faster and faster against her. The next thing they knew, they were collapsed against eachother, sweaty, tired and satisifed.

Auggie pulled her against his side and placed a kiss on top of her head. He felt her hand come up and rest on his chest. "That was amazing." she said as she looked up at him.

"Ditto." He grinned at her upturned face."

"Tomorrow's going to be an interesting day at work isn't it?" she quipped.

"Oh, you know it, Walker."

Annie smiled and laid her head back down on his chest. She hadn't been this happy in so long and hoped they could stay like this forever.

Auggie held her tightly against him as he pulled a blanket up over them. Now that she was back in his arms, he never wanted to let her go again. Soon, they were both asleep, faces alight with happiness.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Mission**

 **DISCLAIMER: SOME STRONG LANGUAGE, NOT SUITABLE FOR CHILDREN!**

 _ **A/N: I do not own Covert Affairs or anything affiliated with it.**_ __

 _ **I'll be the first to admit, I know nothing about spy craft stuff. I apologize if this chapter seems off because of that.**_

 _ **Thank you so much for all the kind reviews I have received so far! Keep them coming, I love them all!**_

The alarm next to her head was beeping. _Beep...Beep...Beep '6:30 a.m.' Beep...Beep...Beep._ Groggily, Annie opened her eyes and looked at the unfamiliar clock. As she reached over to turn it off, she felt Auggie stir and wrap his arms around her. He placed a soft kiss on her shoulder.

"Morning, Walker."

Annie smiled and turned over to face him. "Morning yourself, handsome." She leaned in and kissed him, passionately.

"Mmm," he said against her lips. He pulled her tighter against his naked body and pressed his mouth harder against hers. They stayed like that for a few minutes, kissing fiercely with their hands roaming over the other person's body.

Breathlessly, Auggie pulled away ever so slightly and said, "As much as I would love to do this all day long, we both have a job to get to."

Annie groaned. "Yeah, we do..." She sighed, gave him one last taste of her sweet lips, and rolled away from him. As she sat up, she gasped and exclaimed, "Shit, Auggie, I only have the clothes I wore last night and I don't have time to go home and change!"

"I think I still have some of your old clothes in that closet over there." He pointed towards the far corner of the room, opposite Annie.

She got up and opened the closet. She gasped in surprise. "Jesus, Auggie, this is like half of my old wardrobe!" She started rummaging through everything. "There's even hose, underwear and shoes in here!"

"You used to stay here a lot, remember? You never came to get it all after..." His voice saddened, slightly.

Annie walked around the bed and put Auggie's face in her hands. "Let's try not to dwell on the past, ok? What matters is now, today, this moment."

Auggie grasped her hands and nodded. "You're right." His face brightened as he stood up. "I'm gonna hop in the shower." He started to walk towards the bathroom then turned and grinned, coyly, at her. "Care to join me?"

"Hmm, well, I have always been a big believer in conservation of resources..." She giggled as she ran over and took his hand.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him for another kiss.

"Mmm, shower, remember?" she whispered against his lips.

Still kissing her, he pushed her towards the bathroom.

"We're gonna be late, aren't we?" she said against his lips.

"Oh, so late," he replied.

Almost two hours later, they were strolling through the doors of the JCD, Auggie's hand on her elbow.

"Oh, good of you two to join us for the brief," came the irritated voice of Joan Campbell, their boss.

Blushing slightly, Annie nodded at Joan and went to stand in the bullpen. Auggie gripped her elbow, reassuringly.

"Alright, now that Anderson and Walker have decided to grace us with their presence, let's talk about their mission." Joan turned towards one of the many large screens in the room and clicked a button in her hand. A sat-view of a place Annie knew very well came onto the screen.

"Columbia?" she asked.

Joan turned to her. "Yes, Columbia. We suspect some of Belenko's contacts are down there trying to buy up large quantities of weapons, drugs, art, anything they can get their hands on to resell and make enough money to bribe or kill our assets on American soil and, eventually, free Belenko. Annie, you and Auggie are going to Columbia to pose as a married couple interested in buying some of their art. Find out anything you can about their operations. This is strictly an observation mission, understand?"

Annie nodded, "Yes, ma'am."

"Good, now go find Barber. He'll get you both set up with your covers and travel arrangements. Your plane leaves in two hours." Joan's voice held that tone of finality to it that Annie knew better than to argue with. She turned with Auggie still on her arm and walked towards the elevator.

Once the doors closed, Auggie cocked his head and said, "She's sending both of us."

"You're the one who's always wanting to go out into the field. Why question it now?"

"Because she's never sent me out into the field since my going blind, Annie. There has to be a reason."

"Well, if I was you, I wouldn't question it. We finally get to be in the field together on a sanctioned mission!" Her face was bright and happy.

Auggie grasped her hand and smiled at her. "I can hear your smile from hear, Walker. Careful, or she might reconsider based on your reaction."

Annie leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Well, we can't have that, now can we?"

Auggie continued to smile at her but he couldn't help but worry as to Joan's reasoning behind sending him to Columbia. What was she playing at?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Columbia**

 **DISCLAIMER: SOME STRONG LANGUAGE AND CONTENT. NOT INTENDED FOR CHILDREN.**

 _ **A/N: I do no own Covert Affairs or anything affiliated with it.**_

 _ **Again, thank you all for the feedback! Please continue to review, it can only make me better in the long run!**_

Auggie was playing with the ring on his third finger. It felt strange to be wearing one again after Helen. He never thought he would be wearing a wedding band again after her, even if this was fake. Annie's hand was in his and he could feel the wedding set on her finger as well. _Man. Joan sure didn't cheap out. This rock on her finger has got to be worth thousands,_ he thought. Auggie again had wished he could have seen Annie's face when Barber had given it to her. Though not real, he was sure her eyes must have lit up at the sight of this precious stone that now resided on her finger. He smiled at the thought. They were sitting at an outdoor table in front of a cafe. Sitting there, holding her hand like this, reminded him of another mission they had done together a million years ago in Barcelona.

"There he is, Auggie, at our 10 o'clock. C'mon, you have to 'accidentally' go bump into them." Annie's voice pulled him from his reverie.

Auggie stood from the table and let his cane unfold and snap into place. Unlike any other time, Annie did not extend her arm out for him to grasp. Instead, she began screaming at him. "Sure! Fine! Go ahead then! Go you asshole! I won't sit here and listen to your fucking lies!" For good measure, Annie slapped him across the face and stormed off in the opposite direction of where their person of interest was standing.

Fighting back a grin, Auggie started walking in the direction of the man. He listened intently to make sure he would run smack into him. Sure enough, _whack,_ he felt his cane hit him in the leg.

"Hey, man, watch where you swing that, heh?" the man said in a thick Russian accent.

Auggie stopped and extended his hand out to the man. "Sorry, bro. Didn't see ya there. Wasn't really payin' too close attention, I guess. Damn wife left me to fend for myself out here. Like I know how to get around here, right?" Auggie plastered on his best 'I'm harmless and friendly, honestly' face.

The man grasped Auggie's hand and shook it. "Women, they are nothing but trouble, no? What you do to her? That one hell of a slap, that was."

"Oh, she thinks I'm screwing some pretty waitress that's been all over me since we've been down here. Or, she says she's pretty. I wouldn't know, right?"

The man laughed. "Hey, uh, just between you and me, are you? Eh, screwing this waitress?" He bumped Auggie in the ribs with his elbow.

Auggie grinned at the man. "What can I say? Women love a sexy blind guy, right?"

Laughing again, the man clapped Auggie on the back. "Oh, you funny you are. Name's Halvar."

"Auggie."

Halvar pondered for a moment then asked, "Say, you American, yes?"

"Yep, good ole U S of A."

"Say, if you want make up with your wife, I got some stuff I trying to sell. Make good present for her. Pretty artworks for the lady. Women, they like that stuff. What you say?"

"Well, it's not like I can look at it, Halvar. For all I know you could be selling me blank canvas. Now wouldn't I look the fool if I came back to our hotel room with blank canvas saying 'Sorry honey'?"

"Ah, this true." He seemed to seriously think about this for a moment. "Tell you what, Auggie, I give you card, tell your pretty wife that she come look at what I got, pick anything she can. On house."

"On the house? What's the catch?" Auggie looked in his direction, suspiciously.

"Well, since you ask, my associates trying to get some things to his 'friends' in America. But, eh, you know these customs men, they so hard to get through. If you could take back for us, we call even. You get wife off back we get stuff to America. Simple, no?"

Auggie played at thinking about it for a moment. "Sure, man, you got a deal. Anything to keep that crazy bitch happy, right?" He extended his hand out for Halvar to give him the card.

Halvar handed him the card. "When she come, you come too. We give you stuff and tell where take it."

"Sure thing man, thanks a million." He slipped the card in his pocket and nodded his goodbye. _Like taking candy from a baby,_ he thought. Auggie walked off in the direction of the hotel where Annie would be waiting for him to give her the intel.

Annie hadn't liked the idea of leaving Auggie alone but Joan had ok'ed it. She paced the hotel room nervously until she finally heard the tell-tale _swish-clack_ of his cane. Flying over to the door, she flung it open and exclaimed, "Bout time!"

"Jeez, Walker, when have I ever rushed you like this?" Auggie grinned at her as he felt his way into the room with his cane. Annie extended her arm out to him. He folded his cane and grasped her arm.

"Well, anything?" she asked, impatiently.

As she led him over to the couch, he said "Patience. By the way, that slap really stung!" He held his face, pretending to be in real pain.

Annie rolled her eyes at him. "Oh, you big crybaby!" She leaned in and kissed his cheek where she had slapped him. "Better?"

"Much!" Getting more serious, he started telling her about the encounter with Halvar. After he had finished and showed her the card, she sighed.

"Five weeks here and this is all we've got. Well, atleast Joan let us do more than observe them. I was dying to do anything but take pictures and follow them!"

Auggie started running his fingers up and down her back. "Well, you know, that's not _all_ we've done..." He suddenly grasped her around the waist with both hands, leaned in and started kissing her neck.

Small sounds of pleasure escaped her throat before she protested unconvincingly, "Auggie!" and feigned pushing him away.

He pressed her down onto the couch, reached under her shirt with one hand, while the other pulled her lips to his. "I can't get enough of you, Annie. Every inch of you begs to be touched." His hand went farther up her shirt. "Kissed." His lips ran a course down her jawline to her neck. "I need you, Annie."

"You never need anyone," she breathed out.

"I need you." He stopped his ministrations and looked up at her face, very seriously. She always wondered how he could act like he was meeting her gaze even though he obviously couldn't. "I always need you."

Annie reached up and held his face in her hands. "I need you, too. I always have." She leaned in and kissed him. As she pulled away she said, "We really should focus on work right now, though."

Auggie sighed and nodded. "You're right." He leaned back and allowed her to sit up and straighten herself.

"So, when exactly was I supposed to go look at these paintings?"

"He said to call him and set it up. I don't know, Walker. It all seems a little too convenient to me. We follow them for weeks and get nothing and then all of a sudden, wham, info out the ass?"

"I know, but what else can we do? This is the first lead we've had." She smiled and nudged him. "Besides, you'll be there too, ya know."

"Damn straight, I'll be there. You know how hard it always was for me to be stuck behind a desk back at Langley while you always went into these situations alone?"

Annie grasped his hand in hers. "I know."

There was a moment of pure understanding and clarity that passed between them. The weeks spent in Columbia had brought them so much closer, even more so than before Annie went dark. Annie had continued receiving her therapy sessions via video chat weekly. Auggie had even been a part of a few of them. They were doing so well. Annie hoped it could stay this way forever. She never wanted to lose the feeling she had right now, in this moment, holding his hand. So simple, yet so satisfying.

"Well, I guess I better set up that meeting then, huh?" Annie reached for her burner cell sitting on the coffee table.

Auggie leaned over and starting lightly nibbling on her earlobe. "Only if afterwards I can take you to that very large, very comfy bed, Walker."

She giggled, "Oh you just try and stop me."

Annie dialed the number on the card Halvar had given Auggie. As it began ringing, Auggie stood up and slowly began unbuttoning his shirt for her benefit. She gulped. _Why does he have to be so damn sexy all the time? I can't think!_ She thought. As he turned away from her to walk to the bedroom, she noticed the tattoo on his back. It had always fascinated her. It was just so... Auggie.

Halvar picked up the other end of the line. "Ya?"

She shook her head to get back in the game. "Yes, hello. My husband, Auggie, said you had some artwork to show us? He promised me something spectacular to take home."

"Ah, yes, yes, the pretty lady. Here, I give you address, you come tonight, seven, yes?"

Annie confirmed that seven would be fine, took down the address, thanked Halvar for his help and hung up.

Auggie called from the bedroom, "Get that sexy ass in here before I carry it in!"

As she got up from the couch and went to the bedroom she replied, "How would you know my ass is sexy?"

"Oh, you challenge my abilities?"

"Never, Mr. Anderson." she said as she climbed into bed beside him.

"Good," he said as he kissed her, deeply.

As they pulled into the parking lot of the address Halvar had given her, Annie had a cold sense of dread overwhelm her. Something wasn't right. She could feel it. Giving Auggie's hand a quick squeeze, she exited the car and came around to lend him her arm. What stood before them was what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse. As they neared the door it suddenly swung open.

"Auggie! Pretty wife! Yes, you come, come." Halvar beckoned them inside.

Annie plastered on her best fake smile and entered the building. "Annie, please." she said as she passed Halvar.

"Yes, Annie. Come, look at what we have for you! I will discuss, eh, business with Auggie." Halvar practically dragged Annie away from Auggie to a separate room. "You look, tell me what you like. Take whatever you please, yes?"

Annie nodded at him and started acting as if the artwork had all of her attention. Halvar left her and closed the door behind him. Whipping out her cell phone, Annie immediately started taking photos of all the artwork and sent it to Barber for analysis. If the art was stolen, that would confirm their theory that they were trying to fund activities in the name of Belenko.

After collecting photos of everything in the room, Annie went over to the door and tried to open it. Locked. _Damn, not good._ She leaned in and listened as hard as she could. She couldn't hear much but then suddenly she heard loud voices and scuffling.

"Get him, damnit! How hard is it to get one fucking blind guy knocked out, you idiots!" she heard an American voice saying.

 _Shit! They're trying to take down Auggie!_ Annie tried finding a way out and found an air duct above some boxes. She had to get to Auggie. Just as she had finished climbing up and pulling the vent closed behind her, two men came barging into the room where she had just been, looking for her.

"Where are you, you American bitch!" one of them screamed. Annie stayed perfectly still. She couldn't help Auggie if she got caught. They began scouring the room, searching for her.

"Hey, just leave her! We got the one we wanted." A voice from the man room called out. The two men left. She heard the telltale sounds of car doors slamming shut and tires screeching away.

Quickly, she climbed back down from the vent and ran out just in time to see a van driving away with the love of her life presumably in the back. She managed to get the license plate before it turned out of sight.

As fast as she could, Annie ran for her car only to find her tires slashed. _Fuck Fuck Fuck_ _Fuck!_ She thought. She kicked at the door, slammed her fists against the window, and collapsed against the side of the car. Her breathing had suddenly become rapid and shallow. Her heart beating frantically. Fumbling, Annie reached for the emergency injection she kept in her pocket and jabbed it into her leg. Slowly, her heartrate and breathing normalized. She hadn't needed an injection in nearly two months. _What a great time to fucking need one._

Annie pulled out her cell and called Joan.

"Annie?" Joan's voice said from the other side.

"They've got him, Joan. They've got Auggie."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Lost...**

 _ **A/N: I do not own Covert Affairs or anything affiliated with it.**_

 _ **THANK YOU to everyone who has written me a review so far! They are all wonderful! Keep them coming!**_

"JOAN! You're not listening to me! They fucking have Auggie!" Annie was screaming into her cellphone. She was still collapsed against the side of her crippled car, nearing tears of frustration and fear.

"Annie, calm down. We'll find him. Right now we need to get you out of there. We've got your position. A team can be there in thirty to escort you out of the country..."

Annie cut her off, "Joan, if you think I'm going to leave here with him in hands of... of we don't even know who! Then you're in for a big fucking surprise."

Joan sighed and nodded. She realized Annie couldn't see her and said, "Alright, Annie. The team will come, but only to assist you with the search and rescue."

Collapsing her head against her chest, Annie spoke softly, "Joan, I promised you I wouldn't lie so... I had an attack. I had to use my emergency injection. It was the only one I had because this was only supposed to be a low profile, few day mission and I haven't needed it in months!"

"Ok, Annie. I'll make sure to get you some more. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, physically I'll be fine. You got the plates I read off right?"

"Yeah, Annie we're on it."

"Just help me find him, Joan. Please?"

Joan had never heard Annie be so docile and ask for help with such need in her voice. It nearly made her want to go to Columbia just so she could wrap her arms around her and comfort her. Annie had always been like somewhat of a progeny and a daughter to Joan. She was protective. "We will, Annie. I promise. Barber is already tracking his cell's last known, ok?"

"Ok." Annie ended the call and slowly climbed up and into the car. Better to have some cover rather than none at all. She opened the glove box and pulled out the gun she had there. Pulling out the clip to make sure it was loaded and clicking it back into place made her feel some semblance of safety.

Just as she had promised, Joan's team was coming to the rescue less than thirty minutes later. Annie climbed into the van and asked for an update. "His phone's last known is about 13 miles from here. The signal cut off about 15 minutes ago. They must have finally remembered we could track it."

"Damnit. Get me Barber on the line. NOW!"

"Yes, ma'am." the guy said to her, fearfully. A minute later, Barber was giving Annie all the information he had currently.

"Looks like the signal cut off at another warehouse, Annie. But from there they could have taken him anywhere. Theoretically, they could already be out of the country depending on what resources they have."

"Ok, Barber. Thanks. Keep me updated, ok?"

"Of course, Annie." He paused for a moment before speaking again. "Hey, you found him once, ya know? You'll find him again."

"Yeah, thanks Barber." Annie hung up the phone and waited for them to reach the second warehouse so they could scour it for Auggie, and if Auggie wasn't there, for clues.

The second warehouse looked much like the first, abandoned, old, decrepit. The team did a sweep without Annie, much to her chagrin, before announcing that Auggie wasn't there.

Annie climbed out of the van and started looking around. There had to be something here that would lead her to Auggie. She saw two sets of tire tracks. One had probably belonged to the car she had seen speeding away, the other to the new car he was probably now in. She told one of the men to follow the tracks as far as he could and report back.

Inside, she searched again. She doubted he had even been inside but she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she missed something because of arrogance. Searching, she finally spotted one thing out of the ordinary. Auggie's cane was shoved between some boxes. Quickly, she snatched it up and looked at it. She pulled apart each section looking for... she didn't know what. But then, she found something. A wire. A tiny wire was attached to the cord that held the cane together.

 _Auggie, you fucking genius, I love you!_ Annie thought to herself as she pulled the wire out and examined it. It looked to be part of a tracking device but she couldn't be sure. She ran back to the van as quickly as she could and dialed Barber on the laptop.

"Annie, I don't have anything new yet..." he had begun but she cut him off.

"Barber, I found this in Auggie's cane at the second warehouse. Is it some kind of tracking device?" She held up the wire for him to see.

"Yeah, yeah it is! Or, part of one anyway. It's missing the GPS part."

"If he has it, can we find him?"

"Yeah, maybe. But I'd have to have that piece to track the other. Have one of the guys get it to me on our standby charter, would you? It should be here in a few hours if you do."

"Yeah, yeah, of course. Barber, thanks!" She closed the laptop and ordered one of the men to get the wire to the plane as quickly as possible. Just then, her phone rang.

"Yeah, Joan?" Annie answered.

"Annie, you need to go back to the hotel and get some rest. Barber told me we won't know anything for a few hours and you won't do him any good if you collapse again. I'll have a couple of the guys stay with you to make sure they don't try to come after you, too."

Annie sighed. She knew Joan was right, even though she hated to admit it. "Yeah, Joan, ok."

Minutes later, Annie was walking back into the hotel room she and Auggie had been sharing for weeks now. Everywhere she looked she saw remnants of him. She decided she needed a shower to clear her head and get the grim off.

As she entered the bathroom she saw the box sitting in the corner of the counter she and Auggie had designated as 'hers'. She had completely forgotten about it with everything that had happened. Annie sighed and picked it up. _Well, I have to do it. No better time than right now..._ she thought, sarcastically.

After she had showered, Annie again picked up the box and read the instructions. Following them to the letter, she waited. She looked down at the stick she held in her hand and compared the results to the box. _Well, Auggie,_ she thought, _when I find you, I guess I'm gonna have to tell you you're going to be a father..._

Annie collapsed onto the bathroom floor and started crying.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: And Found**

 _ **A/N: I don't own Covert Affairs.**_

 _ **A huge thank you for all the wonderful reviews! Shout outs to those with the following screen names:**_

 _ **sandysea17**_

 _ **Covert Affairs Intelligence**_

 _ **meburleson**_

 _ **Keep those reviews coming! They are awesome!**_

Annie awoke with a start to the sound of knocking on the door. Sitting up on the couch, she looked around the hotel room and landed on her gun laying on the coffee table. Quietly, she picked it up, checked that it was loaded and went to the door. She peeked through the peephole, saw it was one of her men, lowered the gun and let him in. Once he was inside, she closed the door behind him.

He was looking around the room, making sure it was safe, when he spoke to her. "Ma'am, I was instructed to bring you this," he held out a brown paper bag.

Annie took it and looked inside. It was easily a month's supply of her heart medicine, assuming she had an attack twice a day. _Way to be overprotective, Joan..._ she thought. "Wait, what time is it?" she asked.

"You've been asleep for about 3 hours. We should be hearing something soon," was his response.

She nodded and thanked him as he turned to leave. Alone in the room, Annie looked around. Everything reminded her of Auggie. She hadn't been able to bring herself to sleep in the bed that they'd shared, so the couch. Her head was spinning. First, Auggie gets kidnapped, again, and now she has this news. News that should make her overjoyed but honestly, she was just terrified. Terrified for herself, for Auggie, and for their baby.

Auggie slowly came back to the conscious world. Listening, he realized he had earmuffs on again. _Oh, great... These jackasses know who they're dealing with. Which probably means Joan was right and these guys do work for Belenko._ Auggie's head hurt, bad. They had hit him over the head with something a few times before he had passed out. He had come to long enough for them to drag him from a vehicle into a building. There, Auggie had pulled out the GPS tracker portion of the wire he always kept in his cane now after the last time he got kidnapped and left the cane. He hoped Annie would find it and know what it means. They had only been at that location for a few minutes though before they had knocked him out again and, presumably, transferred him somewhere else.

Slowly, he tried to take stock of his injuries, thus far. His hands and feet were hog-tied together, so movement was next to impossible. Based on the level of uncomfortable-ness his limbs were feeling, he must have been like this for a while. Auggie had just ascertained that he was lying on a concrete floor when someone kicked him in the gut, hard.

Auggie sputtered against the sudden attack and coughed. He felt one of the earmuffs come off and a voice came close to his ear, "Welcome, Mr. Anderson, to your own personal hell. Part two."

A response came from Auggie, short, simple, "What do you want?"

A laugh, cold, heartless. "What do I want, Mr. Anderson? Well, I want you to tell me where your C.I.A. has my father, then, I want you to die."

"And how am I going to tell you where your father is if I don't even know who you are?"

"Oh, come now, Mr. Anderson, surely your C.I.A. must have learned by now that my father, Aleksandre Belenko, has a son? My name is Alex, Alexei Belenko. So, now that the introductions are out of the way, let's say you and I get down to business, shall we?"

"You don't sound Russian," Auggie stated, simply.

"I was raised in America until I was 10 by my mother. Father then had her killed and brought to him. But, enough of that. Where is he, Mr. Anderson?"

"I don't know."

Another sharp kick to the gut. "Now, I know you can take a lot more pain than this, Mr. Anderson, I was hoping to save that for later, though. So why don't you just tell me what I want to know?"

"I really don't know. After he was transferred from Langley I wasn't privy to that information."

Auggie was lifted up by two men and placed face down in a tub of water. He couldn't even struggle against it with his limbs bound the way they were. They waited until he almost passed out before pulling him out.

"Let's try that again, where is he?"

Auggie was sputtering and coughing on the floor again. "What part of 'I don't know' don't you understand?" he asked his captor.

Again, Auggie was pulled up from the floor, but he wasn't placed in the water again. Instead, they placed him in a wooden box, barely big enough for his body. They closed it up and locked it with a padlock. "Mr. Anderson, you're trying my patience. Where. Is. He?"

"No matter what you do to me, I can't tell you something I don't know."

The box he was in was lifted and placed down in a hole in the concrete floor.

"Last chance, Mr. Anderson."

"I. Don't. Know!"

"I'm so sorry to hear that. And here I thought we were gong to have such fun together. Oh well. Goodbye, Mr. Anderson."

Auggie heard the sound of some machine starting up and move closer to his position. Something wet started splattering against the box he was in. Auggie smelled something. It wasn't a familiar smell, so it was hard to place. Then, it hit him. Concrete. They were pouring concrete over him. _Oh, Annie. I hope you're not the one who finds me like this if I die. I'm so sorry Annie..._

Annie was pacing her hotel room waiting for Barber to call. _What the hell is taking so damn long!_ The sound of her phone ringing made her jump. Annie dived for the phone.

"Yeah?"

Barber's voice was like music to her ears, "Annie, I managed to get a signal but for some reason it's incredibly weak. I'm transmitting the coordinates to the guys there with you."

"Barber, if... when I find him, remind me to buy you a present."

She hung up the phone, picked up her gun, and walked out the door. The two men standing there simply followed her. Once outside, more of the men there with her came up to her and began, "We've got a location..."

"I know. Let's go." Annie climbed into the van.

Forty five minutes later they were pulling up to yet another warehouse. There was no evidence that anyone was there but the men proceeded cautiously anyway. A few walked the perimeter while some of the others accompanied Annie into the building.

Once inside, the men took point, checking for immediate danger. Once they knew no one was there, they lowered their weapons. "Miss Walker, there's nobody here ma'am. Do you wish to return to the hotel and reevaluate?"

"NO! He's here damnit, I can feel it. Keep looking." She walked away from them and looked for anything that would point her in the right direction.

The men looked at eachother as if to say 'She's nuts' but followed her orders. After a few more minutes of searching, one of the men yelled, "Over here! I think I found something!"

Annie ran for the voice. Once she reached the one who had yelled she looked around, frantically, but saw nothing. "What did you find?" she asked of him.

"That." he pointed down at the large rectangle of wet cement in the middle of the floor.

Annie followed his fingers. Her eyes widened. _Jesus Christ! NO!_ "Find something to dig in there! NOW!"

A moment later, the van they had ridden in was driving towards them. The men stepped out and quickly attached a tow cable with a hook at the end to the front tow hitch that was attached to the van. Two men jumped down into the cement and searched for something to hook the cable to. Apparently finding something, they placed the hook, climbed out as best as they could and signaled the guy in the van to start backing up. Slowly, the cable brought up a box. A box big enough for a person. Annie was trying so hard not to panic.

Once the box was up on solid concrete, Annie ran and found the padlock. Pointing her gun at it, she shot it off. Quickly, with shaking hands, she pryed the lid open, not knowing what she was going to find. Inside, Auggie was alive, breathing, but unconscious. "You, get him out of this!" She pointed at two of the men not covered in concrete.

They ran up and pulled Auggie out of the box. One of them pulled a large knife from his belt and cut the ropes from his hands and feet. Annie sat next to him and pulled his hair off to the side.

"Auggie?" she said softly, tears in her eyes.

Slowly, his eyes fluttered open. Annie grasped his hand and rubbed it with her other. "It's Annie. We found you. You're gonna be ok." The tears were flowing freely now. She couldn't believe she had been so close to losing him, again.

Auggie raised his hand to touch her face. "I knew you'd find me."

Annie almost laughed at his cavalier attitude towards the situation. "Only because you had a tracker on you!"

"But I knew you would find it."

She leaned down and pressed her forehead to his. "I'm glad you were willing to bet your life on my intelligence, but next time, try not to get kidnapped in the first place, ok?"

Auggie managed a small smile. "I'll try, Walker."

One of the men spoke, "Miss Walker, there's a med-evac team 15 minutes out."

She nodded at him then spoke to Auggie again, "Let's go home, Auggie."

"Agreed." was his simple answer.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Home**

 _ **A/N: I do not own Covert Affairs.**_

 _ **THANK YOU so much for all the lovely reviews! It makes it so much easier and more satisfying to keep writing this knowing that you guys appreciate it so much! Keep those reviews coming! They are all fantastic!**_

Twenty four hours later, Annie was back in D.C., sitting in a hospital room next to Auggie, sleeping in a hospital bed. The doctor wanted to monitor him for 72 hours. He had a moderate concussion due to several blows to the head, a broken rib, slightly low blood cell reproduction due to lack of oxygen, and a bruised pride. But he was alive. He was home. He was safe. That was all Annie cared about.

She hadn't left his side since opening that box and finding him alive. She was consistently kicking herself mentally for allowing him to be taken from right out under her. Right there, she had been right there and she couldn't stop it. What if she had lost him? They had finally come back to eachother and were making excellent progress, not to mention the news she had yet to tell him, and she had almost allowed him to die on her watch. A tear trailed it's way down her cheek as she reached out and clasped his hand, unaware of the parallel this was to a situation Auggie had experienced with her a few years ago after she had been shot by Lena.

"Annie." Joan said softly from the doorway.

Annie turned to face her and quickly wiped at the tears on her face. "Joan."

"I hear he's going to be ok." Joan said as she slowly entered the room.

"Yeah, so they tell me." Annie stood to face Joan. Something had been bothering her ever since she had found Auggie and her head could focus on more than finding him. "Joan, I need to ask you something."

"Yes?"

Annie gestured to the hallway, she didn't want to wake Auggie. He needed his rest. Joan followed her out. Once they were a few doorways down from Auggie's room, Annie turned to face her again. "Did you know about Alexei Belenko?"

Joan sighed. She knew she would have to have this conversation with Annie, she had just hoped it would be later. "Yes, Annie, I did."

Annie's eyes grew wide with surprise, then narrowed in anger. "How... how could you send him out there like that barely two months after Belenko captured and tortured him? How could you send him down there knowing that Alexei would want him? HE ALMOST DIED JOAN!"

"I know, Annie. And please, trust me when I say, that was NOT the plan. Auggie's presence was merely supposed to pull Alexei out into the open. We knew of his existence and had unconfirmed reports of his whereabouts, but we needed to be sure. We were fairly sure that he would want Auggie. We deemed the risk necessary."

"NECESSARY? NECESSARY! Joan, what if he HAD died? What if when I had opened that box I would have found a corpse?"

Joan reached out to grasp Annie's shoulder but she pulled away. Sighing, Joan said, "It wasn't my call, Annie. I fought against it, actually. I didn't want him out there like a damn worm on a fish hook any more than you did. I was over ruled. If something worse had happened to him I don't think I could have lived with myself. He means a lot to me too, ya know."

Suddenly, Annie felt sick. Really sick. She was going to throw up. Ignoring Joan's last words, Annie darted for the bathroom down the hall. She had barely made it to the toilet and was currently emptying what little contents she had in her stomach into it when she heard the door open behind her. After a few minutes, when she was fairly certain she wouldn't get sick again, Annie stood, flushed and turned to see Joan standing behind her by the sink.

As she went to said sink to wash up, Joan said, "Have you told him yet?"

After washing her hands and gargling some water, Annie replied, "Told who what?"

"Auggie. That you're pregnant?"

Annie's cheeks flushed. "How... how did you?"

"C'mon Annie. Mack isn't even a year old. You don't think I recognize the signs of morning sickness when I see them?"

Annie simply nodded. "No, no I haven't had a chance to tell him yet. I found out while he was missing. I don't think this is the best time."

Joan came over to Annie and wrapped her arms around her. "Go see a doctor. Soon. Get confirmation. Talk to him about the risks involved with pregnancy and your heart condition. Then tell Auggie. But don't wait. Do it soon. And... you know I'm going to have to bench you until after the baby is born, don't you?" Joan leaned back and searched Annie's face.

"Yeah, I kind of figured. I understand, though. I promise. I won't fight it." Annie placed a hand on her stomach, protectively. "Joan, I REALLY want this baby. Auggie and I need something good in our lives besides work and eachother. And... and I already feel like I'm connected to it. I don't know. I can't explain it."

Smiling, Joan said, "I know exactly what you mean."

Before going back to Auggie's room, Annie stopped at the nurse's station. "Excuse me?"

"Yes, dear?" the middle aged nurse behind the desk replied.

"I... I suspect I may be pregnant. I was wondering if I could make an appointment to see a doctor and confirm the pregnancy?"

"Oh, well let's see here..." The nurse started clicking away at her computer. "Well, dear, it would appear you are in some luck. Dr. Patterson had a cancellation for 15 minutes from now if you would like to do it now?"

Annie was stunned. She had expected atleast a few days before she would have to face this. "Um, yeah, yeah."

The nurse smiled at Annie. "Don't be scared, dear. I'm sure there's nothing to worry about. Here, have a few pamphlets and let me just get your name into the appointment book..."

"Um, Annie. Anne Walker."

Clicking away again, the nurse said, "Ok hun, you're all set. Now, just go on down to the 3rd floor, pre-natel, and take a right. It's the 3rd room on your left."

"Ok. Um, sorry, but does this hospital have my medical records on file? I can't remember."

"It would appear as such. Yes, yes. Oh, I see. Myocarditis?"

"Yeah."

"Well, dear, like I said, I don't think there's anything to worry about."

"Yeah, ok. Um, the man in room 512, I want to be there when he wakes up. If he wakes while I'm gone, would it be possible for someone to page me?"

"Certainly, dear. I'll make a note of it right here." She pointed at a sticky note pad sitting on the desk.

"Thank you so much." Annie said as she started down the hall towards to the elevators.

An hour later, after a rather invasive exam and blood work, Annie was waiting impatiently for the doctor to return. The door opened and he entered. "Miss Walker. I have your results here... oh yes. You are indeed pregnant. Now, I understand you have some concerns you wish to discuss with me?"

"Yes, I asked the nurse to pull my medical records for you. I have Myocarditis. I wasn't sure what that would mean for the baby."

Flipping through pages of her file, the doctor nodded. "Yes, I see that." He sat across from her on the stool every doctor's office seemed to have. "I'm going to be honest with you. For most people, it wouldn't really effect the pregnancy and most would have healed from the initial infection by now. But I see here it says you have some kind of high-stress job that you can't or won't take time off from?"

"Well, yes..." Annie started.

Dr. Patterson cut her off. "Miss Walker, if you want to keep this baby, you need to make this job, whatever it is, as least stressful as possible if you won't take time off. You do pose a risk for miscarriage if you have multiple attacks during pregnancy. Now, the drugs you are currently taking for your attacks are perfectly safe for the baby, so if you do have an attack do not hesitate to use them. However, anything you can do to reduce your stress level, and therefore your chance of an attack, please do so. You may want to reconsider a pace maker surgery as well. Since you have not healed from the initial infection yet, your heart has likely weakened. I can't know that for sure, you would need to do stress tests with your GP, but I suspect this is the case. These are my recommendations."

Annie nodded. "But, for now, everything is good, right?"

Dr. Patterson smiled. "Yes, all your levels are fine. It looks as if you might be about 5 or 6 weeks along. Sound about right?"

" _Annie, are you sure you want to do this?"_

 _Her voice came raspy with need. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life."_

 _A low, guttural growl came from deep in Auggie's throat as he bent down and started kissing her neck, frantically..._

 _She allowed her hands to roam his naked chest. His breathing became more shallow and labored with her ministrations. She felt his hands come down and grasp the swell of her bottom as she leaned in and kissed him, deeply._

" _Jesus, woman," he said against her lips, "we're wearing too many clothes for what I need to be doing to you right now."..._

 _That growl again escaped his lips and he flipped her over onto her back. Before she knew what was happening, he was entering her, slowly. Her legs came up and around him as his hips began a slow, soft rhythm..._

Annie shook her head to clear it of the flashes of memory of her and Auggie's "reunion" and smiled. "Yeah, sounds right."

"Ok. Well, I hope you will heed my advice, Miss Walker. But for now, everything is fine." Dr. Patterson stood and held his hand out for her to shake.

She took his hand and shook it. "Thank you, doctor."

A few minutes later, Annie walked back into Auggie's hospital room. Just then, he turned his head and said, groggily, "Hey, Walker. Got any aspirin?" Even with his weariness, he still managed a smile at her.

She sat next to him and grasped his hand. "Hey yourself." Her voice was shaky.

Clasping her hand tightly, Auggie tried to sit up better. "Annie, I'm ok. I promise. Don't be upset. Please?"

A tear streaked it's way down her cheek. "I know. It's not that... not completely anyway..."

A curious look came across his face as he looked at her. "Then what is it?"

Annie sighed. _Well, I guess it's now or never..._ "Auggie, we need to talk..."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The News and The Question**

 _ **A/N: I do not own Covert Affairs.**_

 _ **Thank you for all the reviews. Keep them coming!**_

" _Auggie, we need to talk..."_

Annie looked over at him for any indication that she should continue.

"Yeah, Annie, I've been wanting to talk to you, too." Auggie said, very seriously.

"You have?" she asked, a little scared.

"Yeah. But you can start if you want." He clasped her hand tighter, reassuringly.

"Ok, well..." Annie tried to think of a way to broach the subject. She couldn't just blurt it out. She had to ease into it. "Maybe you should go first..." She chickened out.

Auggie looked at her, curiously, but said, "Well, Annie..."

Just at the same time Auggie began talking, Annie cut in at the same time. They spoke simultaneously.

Annie: "I'm pregnant."

Auggie: "I want you to move in with me."

They both stared, dumbfounded, at the other for a moment. Speaking together again, they both said, "What did you say?!"

Another pause then, "Annie, did you just say that you're... pregnant?" Auggie couldn't help but have a slight grin at the idea.

"Did you just ask me to move in with you?" Annie avoided her own news and focused on his question.

Auggie moved to face her as much as he could, being connected to all the machines. He raised his hand to graze her cheek. "Annie, answer me. Are you pregnant?"

She was starting to break down. Surely pregnancy hormones couldn't be affecting her already? A tear glided down her cheek and hit Auggie's hand. "Yes, Auggie, I'm pregnant," she said, very quietly.

"Wow," was his reply.

Annie backed away from him. "Wow? Wow! That's all you can say?" She could feel herself beginning to panic. Auggie didn't want a baby. They weren't ready. It was too soon. Or worse, he didn't want a baby with her. Her breathing started to come more rapidly and she could feel a swell of tears itching for release. _Damnit!_

Auggie reached out for her and implored her to understand, "Wait, no, Annie, I didn't mean it that way. It's not a bad wow. I swear. It's a good wow. It was just a shock. That was not at all what I was expecting you to say." He stopped and listened for a second. "I can hear you're breathing from here. Calm down. Please?" His face showed signs of real concern. If only he knew what the doctor had told her and about the attack she'd had after he was taken.

She was still slightly panicked. Tears were flowing freely down her face now but she concentrated on slowing her breathing until it was relatively normal. No matter Auggie's reaction, she still wanted this baby. Slowly, she stepped back over to the bed.

"I have to know how you feel about this, Auggie. Really."

Sensing her closeness, he reached out for her hand. She tentatively grasped it. "Annie, I couldn't be happier. Honest. I'm sorry my reaction scared you." He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms, and therefore several lines and wires, around her. He pressed her face into his shoulder and tried to comfort her. "Walker, you should know by now that only my death would take me from you," he said, lightheartedly.

Annie pulled away, quickly. "Don't even joke about that, Auggie!" The tears starting flowing faster again. "Do you even know how close I was to losing you? How close _we_ were?" This last part she said as she placed his hand on her belly.

 _Shit! He_ had _almost left her, and their baby, and he never would have known..._ He gripped her stomach, lighly. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. But seriously, there's nothing you can say or do that would push me away. And, gosh, Annie, a _baby_?!" A huge, boyish grin spread across his face. "That only makes me want to hold onto you tighter. Come here." Pulling her towards him, he made room for her on the bed.

Annie climbed into bed with him and held onto him, tightly. Auggie rubbed small circles along her arm. "I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you, Auggie. What... _we_ would have done. God, I'm gonna have to get used to saying that."

"Annie, I can't promise that I'll never... leave you and our baby," again, he gripped her stomach with the hand that wasn't rubbing her arm, "but I swear to you, I'll do everything I can to prevent it, ok?"

"Yeah, ok." Annie looked up at his face. "I love you so much. And I already love our baby so much. I want us to do this together. I don't know if I could do it alone. I'm scared, Auggie."

Placing a kiss on the top of her head, he said, "I'm scared too, Walker. But we'll figure it out. Together. I promise."

They lay in silence for a long time after that, both lost in their own thoughts. Both thinking about the future and what it held for them both, and their baby. Auggie thought she had fallen asleep when she startled him by suddenly uttering one word, "Yes."

Auggie craned his neck towards her. "Yes?"

"Yes, I'll move in with you." She looked up at him again and smiled. "Besides, you already have most of my wardrobe in your closet anyway."

Auggie smiled but spoke, "I don't want you to feel like you have to, Annie. You can take your time and decide if that's what you want."

Annie sat up and held his face in her hands. "I have decided, Auggie. I want to, if the offer still stands? I mean you won't just be getting me in a few months..."

"Of course it still stands. Annie, the thought of being able to hold you every night, wake up next to you every morning," he smiled lewdly at her, "more of what created that beautiful creature growing inside you right now... it all just makes me smile. I want all of that. I want _you_. I want to be there for every crazy craving you might get that I will be more than happy to try and fulfill, for the argument we're bound to have on what to name our little mini-spy, for the first midnight feeding, the diapers, the crying, all of it. I want it all."

Annie couldn't help but smile. "Well, Mr. Anderson, you'd better prepare yourself, because you're about to get it all. And more." Her smile faded, slightly. "But... there's one thing I have to do soon. And I don't think I can do it without you."

"Anything, Walker. Just name it."

Annie sighed, "I really need to talk to Danielle."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Danielle**

 _ **A/N: I do not own Covert Affairs.**_

 _ **Love the reviews! Keep them coming!**_

Auggie grasped Annie's hand as they waited for the plane to take off. He could feel her nervousness and he tried to be as reassuring as possible. A week ago when they had discussed telling Danielle that Annie was alive he hadn't expected a trip to California to tell her in person, but it was what Annie had insisted on. Auggie fully supported her decision to talk to her, he was just worried about her health, and their baby's.

Annie had told him about her doctor's visit, what he had said about stress reduction and her heart. They had begun the discussion on whether she should consider the pacemaker surgery, but hadn't made it very far in the discussion. Their views differed, greatly. She was against it, atleast until after the baby was born, while Auggie thought that if she did it now it would increase her health and their baby's in the long run. They had tabled the talk for until after she was completely moved in and settled.

The first order of business had been Danielle. Annie couldn't keep letting her believe that she was dead, especially now that she was pregnant. Her therapy was going so well, she was back at Langley where she belonged, her relationship with Auggie couldn't be better at the moment, and she was going to be a mother. Excited, nervous, happy, scared, all these emotions Annie had felt one at a time and all at once in the last week. She placed her free hand over her belly, protectively, and smiled. She was scared to tell Danielle but it had to be done. She missed her sister greatly, and she was going to need her support in the coming months.

All too soon, the plane landed at LAX and they were thrust into the bright afternoon sun that seemed to always be present in California. _Well, they don't call it 'sunny California' for no reason..._ Annie thought. They made their way to the rental car place where they had reserved a nice convertible to play with for their stay. No use in not having a little fun, right? While they drove the two hour trip to her sister's house, she discussed the plan for what felt like the millionth time.

"I'll lead you up to the house then step out of sight, don't want to make her faint. You'll ease her into it, somehow. You're charming, you'll figure it out..." Annie was babbling.

Auggie put his hand on her arm, "Walker, calm down. It's going to be ok. She'll understand. If not today, then eventually."

Annie was quiet for a long time after that. When they were only a few minutes out from the house, she finally spoke again, "Auggie, will she ever forgive me?"

He squeezed her hand, "Yes, Annie, she will. Like I said, probably not today, but she will come to terms with it at some point. You're her sister and she loves you."

She parked the car a few houses down from Danielle's and allowed Auggie to take her arm. Leading him up to that door felt like she was walking the plank on a pirate ship. Concentrating really hard, she kept her breathing normal. She left Auggie at the door with a final squeeze of his hand and went around to the side of the house. Auggie knocked on her door and awaited an answer.

Danielle opened the door and exclaimed in surprise, "Auggie! What on earth... how did you..."

"Hello, Danielle. It's a very long story if you've the time to hear it?"

"Of course! Please, come in..." She stepped aside and allowed him to enter.

"Danielle, would you mind if I took your arm? Don't want to break anything with this," he held up his cane.

"Oh, crap, Auggie, of course. I'm sorry." She awkwardly held her arm out for him to grasp but he still found it. She led him to the couch. As he sat, she noticed he winced in pain and held his chest area.

"Auggie, are you ok?" Danielle asked, concerned.

"Oh, just a broken rib is all."

"Oh dear! How did that happen? Surely work didn't send you _out_ somewhere, did they?"

"Well, actually, they did. In a way, that's what I've come to discuss with you. You see, they sent me there with a partner. Someone you know very well. Someone who wishes to reconnect with you and explain some things." He paused, unsure how to continue. This was harder than he thought it would be. Sighing he continued, "Danielle, there's really not an easy way to say this, so I'm just going to say it out right. She's alive. Annie's alive."

Danielle stood. "What kind of sick joke is this, Auggie?" Her voice held an edge of anger he had never heard from her, but it reminded him of Annie.

"Danielle, I swear, I'm serious. She's outside. Open the door."

Danielle was furious. How could Auggie do this to her? Hadn't Annie meant a lot to him as well? Fuming, she flung open the door to prove him wrong and found her sister standing there, very much alive.

"Hi, Danielle." Annie said and waved at her.

Danielle's face went from furious to shock and back to furious. "HOW THE HELL COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" She screamed at her sister as she pulled her inside and into a hug. Tears started streaming down her face as she held Annie's face in her hands. "Annie, how? Why?"

Annie grasped her sister's hands and told her the entire story, or as much as she could without giving away sensitive information. She told her about Henry Wilcox, the danger he posed to everyone she loved, including Danielle. She told her about her decision to fake her death to find evidence on him and stop him.

"He's dead, Danielle." She did not tell her that she had been the one to kill him. Even if she could have, she wouldn't. Danielle didn't need to know what Annie was capable of. "I couldn't tell you I was alive. I had to protect you and the only way I could do that is if you, and the rest of the world, truly believed I was dead. Only Auggie and my boss knew the truth."

Danielle started pacing her own living room and didn't speak for a long time. Refusing to look at either of them, she seemed to be digesting everything Annie had just told her.

"Danielle, I'm sorry I had to put you through that." Annie finally broke the silence.

She stopped dead in her tracks and looked at Annie. "Sorry? Annie, I went to your funeral! I helped Auggie clean out your apartment! I cried for weeks straight! I still do sometimes. I've flown to D.C. once a month to visit your grave!" Auggie hadn't known that last part or he would have prepared Annie for it. "And you!" She turned towards Auggie, "you KNEW! You knew and didn't tell me! You called me and LIED!"

Auggie stood. "Danielle, I'm sorry as well. I had to. There were people watching my every move and if I hadn't told you, they would have become suspicious. I was protecting us both. And Annie."

"Annie, I love you. I'm so happy you're alive, but right now, I can't look at you. I need you to leave."

Annie nodded. "Ok. We're going to be here for a week." She walked over to the coffee table and laid a piece of paper on it. "That's my number. Call me when you're ready to talk again." She reached out and tapped Auggie's hand, offering her lead. He grasped her arm. As she reached the door she turned back to her sister. "I love you, Danielle. I hope you can forgive me." They stepped out onto her porch, Annie wrapped her arms around Auggie and started crying.

Three days passed before Danielle finally called. Annie almost jumped when the phone rang. She picked up, nervously. "Hello?"

"Annie?"

"Yeah, it's me, Danielle."

"Ok, look, I don't understand completely what you did or why. But I do know that I love you. You're my sister and I'm so happy to have you back. Can we go out for coffee and talk? Just the two of us?"

"Of course. Just tell me when and where."

"Now? There's this place downtown, Coffee Junkies..." her voiced trailed off.

"Yeah, yeah. I can be there in about a half hour, is that ok?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. See you soon." Annie hung up the phone and sighed with relief. She was making real progress with her life. Now she had to break some more news to Danielle, but hopefully this news she would be excited about.

As Annie walked into the coffee shop, she searched for her sister. She spotted her way in the back, coffee already in hand, with an extra cup on the table. Annie smiled. Her sister was always talking care of her.

"Hi Danielle."

"Annie." Danielle stood and pulled her into a long embrace. Annie felt her shoulders start to tremble. As she pulled away, she noticed the tears on her sister's face. Annie sat across from her and clasped her hands in her own.

"Danielle, are you... ok?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm just still kinda trying to get over the shock. But I am so happy, really. I want to get to know you again. I want to know everything. Are you and Auggie?"

Annie smiled. "Yeah, we are. I'm moving in with him actually. And well... there's something else, too."

"Oh? what?" Danielle's face became curious and scared all at once.

"Danielle... I'm going to... have a baby." Annie beamed at her news.

"You're... you're what!?" Danielle's eyes were big as saucers.

"I'm pregnant."

"Oh, Annie! That's... that's wonderful!"

"Yeah, I know. I'm so happy and scared all at once. Auggie's been great, though. He's so supportive."

"Oh, Annie. You're going to be a great mom. And... and I get to be the aunt!" She practically giggled.

They spent the next two hours talking about everything from baby names to Danielle's kids. Finally Danielle had to leave. She embraced Annie again. "I'm so glad for you, Annie. You deserve some happiness. I want to spend time with you every day until you have to back to D.C.. And you let me know about your due date because I am NOT missing that!"

Annie nodded and hugged her sister tightly. "I love you. Thank you... for forgiving me."

"Always, Annie. Just don't go and 'die' on me, again. Ok?"

"I won't. I promise." They parted ways, happy with the reunion.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: The Apartment**

 _ **A/N: I do not own Covert Affairs.**_

 _ **THANK YOU SO MUCH for all the beautiful reviews! You have all given me strength and some good things to think about for future chapters! Love them all! Keep reviewing!**_

Holding the last box, Annie looked back into the apartment she had inhabited since being back. _Inhabited,_ she thought. _I'm finally truly living again._ Her face cracked into a smile as she closed the door behind her and locked it one last time. Auggie leaned against her car holding his cane. As she approached him, his face spread into a wide smile. He reached out with one arm and in one fluid, sweeping motion, pulled her to his side for a long, passionate kiss. Annie nearly dropped the box she was holding.

"Well, Mr. Anderson, what was that for?" she said, breathless.

"A man can't just want to give the mother of his child a show of affection?" he whispered against her lips.

"Well, I suppose he can..." she said as she leaned in for another kiss. She felt him wince, slightly, and she quickly pulled away. "Oh, damnit, I'm sorry Auggie!" She placed the box in the car and gingerly held his side with the still broken rib.

"Walker, I'd put up with any pain this planet can throw at me if it meant I got to hold you in my arms." He laced his fingers through hers and placed a kiss on her hand. "I'm fine, I promise. Let's go."

Several minutes later, they were carrying the last of her things into Auggie's apartment. She looked around at what was left of her life after going dark. There wasn't much. A box of kitchen stuff, two boxes of clothes, a few boxes of odds and ends. All in all, it added up to about 10 boxes. Her entire life had been reduced to 10 boxes because of Henry Wilcox. She slumped down onto the couch and held her head in her hands. Even now, when she should be so happy, he was finding ways to torment her from the grave. Auggie sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

It took a minute for Annie to respond. "Auggie, I'm happy, I really am, but... this is all so sad. Everything I own fits in just a few boxes and none of it is stuff that matters to me. It all just... stuff. I don't have anything from... before."

He placed his forehead against hers. "You have me."

Nodding against him she said, "And I couldn't be happier about that. It's just... I don't have any pictures or mementos... nothing to remind me of who I was before Henry Wilcox came into my life... and destroyed it."

"We'll make new memories." His hand rested against her belly. "Make new beginnings."

Annie looked down at his hand and couldn't help but smile. She was having a _baby_. Auggie's baby. Never in a million years had she thought she would be sitting here, on his couch, with his child growing inside of her, talking about their future. She had to try not to let Henry Wilcox destroy her future as well as her past.

"Speaking of new beginnings, I was thinking." Auggie said a moment later.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. You know, this place really isn't practical or big enough for a baby. There's only one bedroom and with the stairs and everything..." he trailed off and waited for her to say something.

"Auggie, are you saying you want to get a bigger apartment with me?" Annie's face showed clear signs of surprise.

"Well, I have this friend..."

"Oh, how _shocking_!"

Auggie smiled and continued, "Yeah, and he has this great place I thought you might like not far from here." He pulled out a set of keys from his pocket and held them up for her to see. "He said we could go check it out whenever we wanted."

Annie couldn't believe this. Auggie wanted to go apartment shopping with her? "But, you love this apartment."

He pulled her hand into his. "I love you more. And I think we could both use the change of scenery, so to speak." His mouth curled up into a sly smile. "I want our baby to be safe and happy. And the best way to achieve that is if the parents are happy. Say you'll come look?"

She leaned in a kissed him. "Let's go!" she said as she snatched the keys from his hand and whirled up off the couch.

After a short drive, they were sitting in front of one of the most beautiful townhouses Annie had ever seen. "Oh, Auggie, it's beautiful." She said as she climbed out of the car and offered him her lead. The outside was all red brick with these cute little awnings over each window. The door she was unlocking was a deep navy blue.

As she stepped in, Annie nearly fainted from the spectacle. The living room was fully furnished with dark red furniture. A fireplace sat in a far corner next to a huge bay window. To her right, the kitchen had all new stainless steel appliances and plenty of granite counter tops. The floor she walked on was a gorgeous cherry hardwood. Her footsteps barely made a sound as she tiptoed through the house. Past the living room sat three large bedrooms. The first was set up to be a workout room. There was a punching bag off in the corner, a weight bench along one wall, and a wrestling mat took up most of the floor.

She walked to the next room and opened the door. This room was a blank canvas. The walls were a plain white and no furniture was present. In fact, the only thing in the room were several paint and wallpaper samples that were suspiciously gender neutral and very baby oriented laying on the windowsill.

The third and final bedroom held a king sized four-poster canopy bed. The drapings on the bed were a rich purple. She noticed two open closets, both very large walk-ins. One of them held an entire wall of shoe racks. A rocking chair sat off in the corner by the window with a small blanket draped over it. Opening the door to the master bath, the first thing she saw here was a very large jacuzzi tub with several water jets. There was also a large stand alone shower and a double his/hers sink.

Auggie came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "What do you think?"

Annie was close to tears. "How? When? How in the hell did you do all this?" She asked as she turned around in his arms.

"Well, Joan and Arthur helped me with most of it while we were in California. She picked out all the color schemes of course. I handled the workout room. My friend that owns this place helped set it all up for us. What did you think I was doing all that time you spent with Danielle?" His face held that smile again. "Do you like it?"

"Auggie, it's... wonderful. But how on earth can we ever afford this place? There's no way it's in our price range."

"I made him an offer he couldn't refuse." He kissed her forehead. "Don't worry, it's plenty affordable. But only if you really like it."

"I love it." She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. "But we're getting a moving service this time."

Auggie laughed, deep and cheerful. "You got it, Walker."

 _ **A/N #2: Stay tuned for Annie and Auggie's first day back at Langley after him being kidnapped and their moving in together! This journey is exciting to me and I can't wait to take it with you guys! :D**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: New Team**

 _ **A/N: I do not own Covert Affairs.**_

 _ **THANK YOU so much for all the great reviews! Keep on writing them! They are dear to my heart!**_

Only days after Auggie showed her the townhouse, they were all moved into it. Boxes were lined up against walls so Auggie didn't trip over them and they were systematically sorting through them to find what was most important for their return to work the next morning.

"Auggie, I found your box of dress shirts." Annie called out to him from the bedroom.

"Good. Now all I need are some pants and shoes and I'll be all set!" he replied as he found his way back to their new room.

"Hey, you were the one who insisted we get the move done before going back to work." Annie jovially said as she threw his shirt for the next day at him. He felt it hit him in the chest but let it slide to the floor. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Ya know, you could always go naked. I wouldn't mind..." she whispered against his lips right before kissing him.

"Mmm," he murmured. "as... 'appealing' as that may be, I don't think Joan would like that too much."

"You're no fun." She bent down and picked up his shirt. Crossing back over to the boxes, she tossed his shirt on the bed and began her search for their dress clothes again. A few minutes later she exclaimed, "Eureka! Found them!" Annie pulled out three boxes, one with the rest of his dress clothes, one with some of hers, and one box that held his shoes and few pairs of hers.

Auggie crossed over to the bed and sat. "Annie, come sit with me." He patted the bed next to him, beckoning her to join him. Getting up off the floor, she complied. He laced his fingers through hers. "Have you thought any more about the pace maker surgery?" he began, cautiously.

Annie sighed. She knew this was coming sooner or later. "Auggie, I'm just not sure. I don't want to put the baby under undue duress. I mean, I know if I got the surgery it might help during the pregnancy but I'm just so scared about having a surgery while pregnant. What if something happens to the baby during surgery? It would be all my fault because I made the decision to do it."

"The doctor says the surgery wouldn't hurt the baby in the least. Especially If you did it now, in the early stages." Auggie countered. "I just want both you to be healthy."

"I know you do. And so do I." They sat for a long while after that, simply holding hands and thinking. Finally, Annie drew in a long breath and spoke again. "Ok, I'll do it. It's what's best for us both, right?It's not like I can go out into the field anytime soon anyway and it'll be a good time to recover since I'll be delegated to desk work. I'll call the doctor in the next few days and set it up."

He drew her face to his and placed a long, luxurious kiss on her lips. "Thank you," he whispered.

The next morning, they were greeted at the front door by Joan. "Annie, Auggie. I need to talk to you both before we go up."

Auggie squeezed Annie's arm, reassuringly, as she began to follow Joan to one of the polygraph rooms.

"Do we have to do a polygraph?" Annie asked.

"No, I just needed a private space." They all sat and Joan began. "Annie, I haven't told anyone here that you're pregnant. It wasn't my news to tell. However, I suggest you do it, today, because everyone will wonder why you were out in the field and now you're not. But, that's not the main reason I called you in here. Calder and I have come up with something we think you both will like." Her face spread into a wide grin. "We've decided that Annie will be a handler for the duration of her pregnancy." She looked Annie directly in the eye. "You'll work as a team with Auggie. You'll each have your own operatives but you'll share an office, equipment, resources, and you'll make your decisions about operations together. You two have always worked best as a team and I think your combined efforts will prove to be an amazing asset to us all."

Annie was shocked. She had expected to be delegated back to linguistics work. This was way more than she had expected or hoped for. "Joan, I... I don't know what to say. I've never been a handler before, though..."

"But you're an operative. You know the situations that these people will be in better than almost anyone here. You're good at making split second decisions that could mean life or death. The rest Auggie will coach you through. You'll catch on quick, I expect."

Auggie reached out for Annie's hand under the desk and held it. "Joan," he said, "thank you so much for everything. You don't know what working together like this will mean to us." Annie nodded her agreement. She was afraid if she spoke she would cry, and she didn't want to cry in front of Joan.

"Just prove me right, ok? Now, today is your one day to get your office set up in a way that will suit you both and to celebrate with your colleagues your return. Tomorrow, the real work begins." With that, Joan stood and exited.

Several minutes later, the pair were walking back into their new home at the JCD. Barber greeted them almost as soon as they stepped off the elevator. "Annie! Auggie! Good to have you guys back!"

Auggie looked in his direction, "Thanks, Barber," he said with a grin.

"Hey, Barber, I have something everyone should know but I'm not really up for a big announcement. Think you could tell people for me?" Annie asked.

"Sure thing."

"I'm pregnant," she blurted out.

Barber nearly chocked on the chip he had just popped into his mouth. "You're WHAT?"

She grinned and repeated, "I'm pregnant."

"Well, I guess congratulations!" he sputtered out.

"Thanks, Barber," she said as they began walking to their now shared office.

Auggie leaned in and whispered in her ear, "That was mean."

"But it was funny."

"That it was," he admitted as they entered to office and closed the door.

"Gosh, Auggie, I don't even know where to begin. I know you like your stuff where it is..."

"Well, we'll have Barber get you a screen of your own but we'll share the computer. That way we can have access to the same stuff." He walked over to his chair and sat.

"What about your desk? Chair?" she asked as she came around to stand beside him.

Auggie reached out and pulled her down onto his lap. He nuzzled her neck and whispered, "You don't need a chair. You can sit right here..."

She giggled and pulled away from him, slightly. "Auggie! Seriously!"

"Ok, fine. Barber can bring you a chair, too. But there's plenty enough desk space for us to share. I like having you close." He pulled her back close to him.

They spent the rest of the day sorting out the details of their office. Barber did indeed bring the items requested and they worked on setting them up just so. Sooner than expected, the work day was over and they were admiring their handiwork.

"Well, Mr. Anderson, I must say, I think this will work out just fine." Annie stood against the door.

Auggie opened the lid to his watch and felt the time, 8:39. "Holy crap, it's late."

"Is it? I didn't notice."

"Hey, is anyone else here, Walker?" he asked with a sly grin on his face.

She opened the door and peeked out into the bullpen. "Nope. It's dark, even. Kinda creepy."

Coming up behind her, Auggie quickly wrapped his arms around her and whipped her around to face him. "Good," he whispered as he ground his mouth against hers.

Annie whimpered against his harsh kiss. "Auggie..."

"Oh, Annie, all I've wanted to do all day is pull this dress off you and bury myself in you." Auggie said hoarsely as he started kissing along her jawline and neck. His hands began exploring the length of her body over her dress.

Annie felt her knees start to crumble beneath his hands. Placing his hands behind her knees, he pulled her legs up and around him. The dress bunched up around her waist and she pulled her legs tighter around him. Kissing her neck with fury, his hands traveled up the sides of her thighs and around to her backside. His head came back in surprise.

"You're not wearing..." his voice came deep and raspy with need.

"I know..." she whispered.

"Ohhhh..." he whimpered as he pulled her down to the floor. They both made quick work of eachother's clothes and pulled the other closer.

Soon, he was wrapped in her and they were both writhing in ecstasy. Annie moved with him, against him. She could feel her body tensing and relaxing over and over again as he pushed himself in and out of her. His lips were all over her body, her mouth, her neck, her chest. She could feel her heartbeat getting faster and faster as she neared her climax. Her breathing came fast and shallow. Auggie relished in her screams as they finished and she collapsed beneath him.

Tracing slow kisses along her body he whispered, "Oh, Annie..." She didn't respond. She didn't move. "Annie?" Again, nothing. "ANNIE!?" he yelled.

 _ **A/N: I know... I'm evil... :P**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: The Surprise**

 _ **A/N: I do not own Covert Affairs.**_

 _ **Thank you for all the reviews. Keep 'em comin'! :D**_

Auggie tried not to panic. He set to work checking her pulse. It was thready, but there. Frantically, he searched for his cell phone. Finding it, he dialed Joan.

"Auggie?" came her voice in answer.

"Joan, Annie's passed out in our office. She's breathing and has a light pulse but I think she needs to get to a hospital." Auggie's voice came out breathy and tinged with fear, for Annie, for their baby, for himself.

"Alright, Auggie. I'm already out the door. I'll be right there." Joan hung up.

Auggie found Annie's dress laying in a heap on the floor and with shaking hands, gingerly put it back on her limp body. He knew she would kill him if she found out he'd allowed her to be found like this. He then proceeded to pull on his own pants and wrapped his shirt around his torso, leaving it unbuttoned. Just then, Joan came practically running into the office.

She took in Auggie's half dressed appearance and the disheveled look Annie had about her. She would have smiled at their brash decision to have sex at the office had the situation not been so dire. "Can you carry her, Auggie? I'm not strong enough to take her that far." Joan admitted.

"Yeah, I can. Just don't let me trip or run into anything. Grab my cane, would you?" She could hear the tension in his words.

Joan found the cane laying on the desk as he lifted Annie into his strong arms. His muscles contorted and rippled with the exertion but she was barely any weight to him. Joan held the door open for him and with a hand on his arm, guided him to the elevator.

The trip to the emergency room was a silent one. Joan flew through the city, weaving in and out of traffic with swift, practiced motions. As she swung in front of the hospital she told Auggie, "I'll go get someone. Get her out," in her authoritative voice and flew through the doors of the hospital.

As Auggie was pulling Annie out of the backseat of the car, he heard the sound of wheels and Joan speaking to someone.

"She's got a heart condition, Myocarditis. And she's pregnant."

"Ok, just place her on the gurney, sir, and we'll take it from here." A female voice said to Auggie.

"I'm blind. I can't see it." He stated behind gritted teeth. _Don't get mad at the poor nurse. She couldn't have known..._ he thought to himself, trying to keep his cool.

Seeing the woman's hesitation, Joan took the bed from her and placed it directly in front of Auggie. She helped him guide Annie down onto it.

The nurse asked, "Are you family?" as she began to wheel Annie inside.

Auggie answered first, "I'm her boyfriend, and the father of the baby."

Joan brushed Auggie's hand, offering her lead, and answered, "I'm her... friend."

The nurse nodded. "There will be some paperwork to fill out while the doctor looks at her. Can you do that?" she asked of Joan. She nodded.

They waited in the waiting area for what felt like days to Auggie. Intermittently, he paced back and forth until Joan convinced him to sit. He held his head in his hands. "Joan, if something happens to her or the baby, it's... it's my fault." His voice cracked with emotion.

Placing a hand on his shoulder, she replied, soothingly, "Auggie, it's not anyone's fault. She's got a condition that we all know about, but that doesn't mean she should stop... living." She chose her words carefully so as not to embarrass him. "I'm sure she'll be fine. Try not to worry until we hear something, ok?" Still holding his face, he nodded.

Minutes later, the doctor came into the room. "Mr. Anderson? Mrs. Campbell?"

They both stood and said, "Yes," together.

"I'm doctor Smith. Annie has had a fairly serious attack due to her condition. Now, the baby is fine, I assure you. But there are some decisions that need to be made concerning Miss Walker. Who do I need to talk to about them?" The doctor looked back and forth between the two of them.

Auggie stepped forward. "That would be me. I'm the baby's father."

Dr. Smith began explaining, "Annie needs to have a heart valve replaced and a pace maker put in. The multiple attacks she's had over the last few months have put a great strain on her heart and it has become severely weakened. For now, she is stable but that could change at a moments notice. Now, she could probably go a while longer without the surgery if she had very little stress in her life, but with the pregnancy I recommend we operate now."

Auggie was keeping his cool as best as he could as he thought logically. "What kind of risks does the surgery pose to Annie and the baby?" he asked.

"Minimal. Once the surgery is complete, her heart muscle will be stronger and she will better be able to handle the pregnancy, physically. We will take every precaution to ensure the safety of both Miss Walker and your baby."

Auggie nodded. He knew Annie had already decided to have the pacemaker surgery, so hopefully she wouldn't be too mad at him for making this decision. "Ok, do what you have to do."

"The surgery will take several hours to complete. There's a special waiting room up on the fifth floor for family members of extended surgery patients. I think you'll find that more comfortable than down here. Or, if you'd prefer, you could go home and we'll call you when she's in recovery."

"I'll stay, thanks. Doctor, that woman and the baby she's carrying mean everything to me. I'm trusting you to take care of them, understand?"

"We'll do everything we can, Mr. Anderson." With those words, Dr. Smith walked away.

"Auggie?" Joan spoke, cautiously.

"Hmm."

"I can take you up there if you'd like. Then, I could go get you anything you need. Clothes? Food?"

"Thanks, Joan. I'll be ok. If you could just take me up there you can go home if you want to."

"I don't think you should be alone, right now," she said as she began to lead him up to the new waiting area.

The waiting room was stocked with pull out bed couches, pillows, blankets, coffee and vending machines, as well as tv's, magazines, and one computer. Joan tried to encourage Auggie to sleep but he refused. His mind was too occupied to even attempt sleep. Joan and Auggie waited for over 12 hours before Dr. Smith finally came into the room.

"Mr. Anderson."

Auggie jumped up from his seat on one of the couches. "Yes?"

"She's currently in recovery. She did well during the surgery and we see no reason why she shouldn't make a full recovery with the proper rest and medication."

Audibly, Auggie sighed in relief. "What about the baby?"

The doctor hesitated. "Well, we did discover something during surgery."

Auggie's relief was quickly washed away with fierce worry. "Is something wrong with the baby?"

Dr. Smith smiled. "No, Mr. Anderson, your twins are also doing just fine."

Auggie stared in the direction of the doctor, dumbfounded.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Recovery**

 _ **A/N: I do not own Covert Affairs.**_

 _ **Thank you for the reviews. I know that those of you who've been keeping up with my story are excited for what comes next and I'm excited to see your reactions! Keep those reviews coming!**_

Joan stepped forward beside Auggie. "Doctor, did you just say twins?" she asked as she put her hand on Auggie's arm.

"Yes. Twins. We had to do an ultrasound after the surgery and we discovered that there was indeed two of them."

"Th-thank you, Dr. Smith." Auggie stammered. "Is she awake? Does she know? Can I see her yet?" His mind was reeling.

"Annie is awake and is in recovery. We have not told her yet. I thought you might like to do the honors. If you'd like I can take you to her..."

Auggie turned to Joan. "Are you staying? I know you have to be exhausted... and Mack and Arthur..."

"Are doing just fine without me. I want to see her before I leave but then I will give you some time with her. But, Auggie, you really should try to get some rest yourself."

He didn't respond, instead he turned back to the doctor. "Lead the way." He wrapped his hand around Joan's elbow and allowed her to lead him to Annie.

Annie had been told that she had collapsed and been brought to the hospital. Her heart had needed a valve replaced and a pacemaker, so they'd done surgery soon after her arrival. When she had asked about the baby, the nurse had smiled at her like she knew something Annie didn't and said, "Just fine, dear." Annie didn't like the thought that this nurse might be hiding something about her child from her.

I.V.'s were sticking out of both hands and those sticky things were on her chest, probably monitoring her heart. Even though she hadn't technically slept in over 24 hours, she felt wide awake. She wanted Auggie. She needed his presence. Vague memories came to her in flashes. Had she and Auggie really had sex on the floor of the office? Was that a dream? Oh god... was that where she had collapsed? Hearing footsteps coming towards her room, she turned her head just in time to see Auggie, Joan and Dr. Smith walk through her door.

"Auggie!" She exclaimed as she attempted to sit up in bed.

Auggie made his way to stand beside her. Feeling his way along the bed, he found her hand and grasped it. Feeling her and hearing her voice solidified the fact that she was really ok in his mind.

"I'll be back in a little while to check on you, Miss Walker." Dr. Smith said as he exited the room.

Joan came and stood along the opposite side of the bed from Auggie. "Annie, I'm glad you're alright."

Squeezing Auggie's hand tightly in her own, Annie faced her boss. "Thanks, Joan. Thanks for staying with him. I know you have your own family to take care of..."

"Which the two of you are part of. Don't forget that. I'm always here if you need me." She stared into Annie's eyes to make sure she understood. Annie nodded. "I just wanted to see you before I left. I'll leave you two alone now. Take care of them, Auggie." Joan came and placed a reassuring squeeze on Auggie's arm before she left the room.

Turning back to Auggie, Annie asked, "Auggie, what... happened? How did I get here? I have these flashes... Did we..."

Auggie couldn't suppress his grin. "Yeah, Walker, we did. Then you scared the shit out of me by passing out right after. I... called Joan for help getting you here."

Annie groaned. "Joan knows... what happened?"

"Well, I didn't tell her, and I did put your dress back on... but I think she suspects." He sat on the edge of the bed next to her.

Groaning again, "Did they tell you anything about the baby? It's really ok, right? The nurse I asked acted all weird..."

"Yeah..." Auggie didn't know how to tell her without just saying it and he didn't want to shock her too much.

Becoming instantly alert, Annie became more stern. "Auggie, what aren't you telling me?"

"Annie... They... they discovered something during your surgery..."

"What? Something's wrong with the baby isn't it? Tell me, Auggie!"

"No, nothing's wrong with the babies."

Annie sighed in relief. "Oh, thank goodness." Then, his words dawned on her. "Wait, did you just say 'babies'? As in plural?"

"Yeah, I did. We're having twins, Annie."

She reached up with her free hand and placed it on her stomach. Gulping, she said, "T-twins?"

"Uh-huh." Auggie nodded along with his response.

"Wow..." she said. "Twins. Well, I guess our little reunion went _really_ well, huh?" she said, grinning.

"You're ok? You're not gonna start having another attack are you?"

Annie paused for a moment to assess herself. "No, I'm ok. Strangely peaceful, actually. I feel very calm." She looked at him and noticed one tear sliding down his cheek.

"Annie... I... I thought I was going to lose you. Both of you... Well, all _three_ of you, come to find out. I was so scared. I just kept wondering if I hadn't pushed you into... doing that if you wouldn't have..."

Reaching up and placing a hand on his cheek she tried to comfort him, "You didn't push me into anything. I wanted it just as much as you did. And if it didn't happen then, it would have happened some other time. I'm fine, now. The doctor says I should make a full recovery and be able to go back to work in a week, as long as I heal as much as he wants me to before then. I'll be on heart meds for the rest of my life, but I shouldn't have attacks anymore."

"I just don't know what I would have done if..."

"Hush. I'm fine. We're fine." She took his hand and placed it over her belly. "Everything is fine."

Two days later, as Auggie was entering the hospital with a bag of Annie's things for her discharge, his phone rang and called out, 'Joan Campbell'. He stopped and answered, "Yes?"

"Auggie, we've had some news come in. There has been a confirmed sighting of Alexei Belenko in D.C.."

Auggie's body stiffened. "Ok, Joan. Thanks for letting me know."

"Auggie, I'm going to send some people to tail you and Annie. We don't know if he knows you're alive yet. And if he does, Annie may be a target."

"Yeah, ok Joan. I've gotta go. Annie's being discharged today."

"Ok, Auggie. Don't worry. We'll do everything we can on this end."

"I know, Joan." He hung up the phone and made his way to Annie's room as quickly as he could.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: The Visitor**

 _ **A/N: Thank you for the wonderful reviews! There have been some newcomers in the last few chapters, I hope you're enjoying my story! Keep those reviews coming! :D**_

Here she was, again, coming back to work. Only this time was so much more embarrassing because of what she and Auggie had done. She knew Joan wouldn't have told anyone but things have a way of making their way around this building so she was pretty sure that atleast some of her colleagues knew. Turning her head to face the man on her arm, Annie smiled.

Auggie couldn't have been more supportive or caring this last week. He was even overly so. He had insisted on doing practically everything for her, and to her surprise she had let him. It had felt nice to have someone take care of her for once. Plus, she did want to heal properly, if not for herself, then for her babies.

Babies. Was she ever going to get used that? They were having twins. She couldn't believe it. She almost hadn't until they had showed her the sonogram pictures in the hospital to prove it. Danielle had been ecstatic to find out that Annie was not only giving her one niece or nephew, but two. She'd had a lot of free time in the hospital whilst recovering, so she had made it a point to call her once a day and keep her informed.

Auggie had kept Annie informed as well. He had told her about the Alexei Belenko sighting. She had instantly became protective and wanted to know every update, every detail as it came in. Joan had given her snippets, just to placate her, but Annie knew she was holding back to keep her from worrying. The information they had managed to gather indicated that Belenko Jr. did indeed know about Auggie's escape and he was less than pleased. The working theory was he had come to D.C. to finish what he had started. This was all she currently knew.

"I can feel you staring, you know," Auggie said as he cocked his head in her direction.

"I can't help it."

Giving her that cocky grin of his, he replied, "I know. I'm just so damned sexy..."

Annie playfully slapped his shoulder. She leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek and whispered in his ear, "I love you, Auggie Anderson."

"I love you, too, Annie Walker. Ready for your third first day back at work?"

She giggled. "As ready as I'll ever be." Arm in arm, they strolled through the JCD to their shared office with confidence.

Annie was only assigned two operatives for the time being, until she could get the hang of the way handling worked. She had never known that Auggie handled so many at once. He had anywhere from 10-15 at one time. Yet, he had always managed to make her feel like she was his only priority when she was in the field and needed him. She wondered if that was just his talent or if had been because it was her.

They were several hours into their workday when she saw Auggie's head perk up. She looked up where he was focusing and saw Joan coming their way. Stopping what she was doing, Annie greeted her as she walked into the office.

"Afternoon, Joan."

"Hello, Annie, Auggie. How are you two doing?"

Auggie answered, "Well, you know Annie..." Annie pinched his leg. "Ow!" he yipped.

Joan allowed the barest of grins to touch her lips. "Listen, we've been getting some chatter on Belenko..." Both Auggie and Annie perked up and intently listened. "It sounds like he might be planning something to force you out of the woodwork, Auggie. We still don't know if he knows anything about you, Annie. Seems as if he's so furious that Auggie managed to escape death twice that he's making rash decisions. Otherwise, I'm not sure we ever would've known he was here. We still can't pinpoint exactly what it is he's planning, but whatever it is has his associates scared."

"Well, that can't be good." Auggie stated, simply.

"I'm going to double your tails just to be safe. Don't want another situation like Columbia again." Joan said.

Auggie nodded. Then, something caught his attention on his computer. "This can't be right..." he whispered.

Annie looked over his shoulder at his screen and saw something there she never would have expected. Staring up at a camera on the street, as if looking directly at her, was Eyal Lavin. That same moment, the phone on the desk rang. She picked it up.

"Walker."

"Good to hear your voice, Neshama." It was the sultry voice of Eyal.

"Eyal..."

"We need to talk. Meet me at the Jefferson Memorial. One hour." Click.

Annie looked up at Joan and Auggie's curious faces. "He says we need to talk."

"Annie..." Auggie began to protest.

She turned to him. "Auggie, he's a friend. If he's reaching out like this, it has to be serious. He's always been there for me. I have to go." She turned to Joan, imploring her to agree.

Joan sighed. "She's right, Auggie."

"Fine. I'm going with you." he said, flatly.

"No, Auggie. I need to do this alone."

"Why, Annie? Why do you have to do this alone?" His voice held a tinge of anger.

"Because I just do, ok?" She leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "I'll be fine. I'm sure Joan will have atleast 6 people trailing me." Joan huffed her acknowledgement.

Auggie put his forehead against hers. "Just, stay safe, ok? Come back to me."

"I always will."

Just under an hour later, Annie was huddled in her winter coat sitting on the steps of the memorial. Eyal could see her sitting there, shivering. The last time he had seen her had been so... complicated. They had slept together. He had to admit to himself, he hadn't been completely surprised when he had awoke the next morning to find her gone. He had hoped that she would stay with him but he knew that he was not the one she really wanted, needed. He walked up behind her.

"Neshama."

She whipped her head around and looked at him. "Eyal..." she said as she stood.

"You look... good."

"Thanks...So do you." she said, awkwardly.

After a long silence, Eyal finally spoke. "Annie, I... I came here for business, but I also wanted to see you. The way things went down... they way it all happened, was all wrong. If I had known you would have ran off like you did, I never would have allowed us to... do what we did."

"It's ok, Eyal. It's done now."

He took several steps towards her. "No, it's not ok. You trusted me when you had no one else and I betrayed that trust. I never wanted to hurt you, Neshama. I... I love you." With those words he reached out, pulled her to him and pressed his lips against hers.

Across town, with his headphones on, Auggie heard every word Eyal had spoken. The voice in his ear told him every sickening detail right up to another man kissing the woman he loved. The woman who was carrying his children. He pulled the headphones off of his head and threw them across the room.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: The Information**

 _ **A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews! Welcome to all the newcomers who've begun to discover my little project! Hope you enjoy and continue reviewing!**_

Annie pressed her hand against Eyal's chest and pushed him away from her. "Eyal, we can't. I'm in love with Auggie."

Eyal stared into her eyes with sadness in his own. "I... understand, Neshama. I think I always knew that it was him for you." He smiled at her, beginning to put up those walls he was so good at building. "Can't blame a guy for tryin', eh?"

"No, I suppose not." She smiled back at him and pressed a hand to her belly in a subconscious, protective manner. "I'm pregnant, Eyal. With _twins!"_

His eyes widened in shock. "Neshama, you? Pregnant? With twins? Well now I've seen everything." Her laugh sent shivers through him. "I'm happy for you, Neshama. But I am here for another reason. I know about what happened in Columbia with Alexei Belenko. I know why he's here."

Auggie paced angrily through his office while he waited for Annie to return. He knew she hadn't asked for the kiss or invited it but... he was still so angry. Not necessarily at her, but at the entire situation. She hadn't wanted him to go with her, why? So she could be alone with Eyal? Did they have some unfinished business that she felt like she needed to take care of? And what the hell did Eyal think he was doing, telling her he loved her like that!? He was fuming so much he didn't hear Joan enter his office.

"Auggie?" He stopped suddenly and looked in her direction. "What's wrong?" She asked as she came over to him and placed a hand on his arm.

"Joan..." Auggie suddenly slumped to the floor and placed his head in his hands. "He kissed her, Joan."

Joan sat on her knees beside him. A very uncharacteristic move of his boss, but she was also his friend and she felt that he needed a friend right now, not a boss. "Auggie, I'm sure Annie didn't reciprocate this kiss..."

"I... don't know... They have a history... She told me about it, but I don't know if... if it was resolved." He looked up at Joan and she saw the tears in his eyes.

"I'm sure she will explain everything when she gets back. You have to give her the benefit of the doubt. She's still healing, Auggie. In more ways than one. You shouldn't just attack her. She's got so much right now, and you can't go making it worse. Let her tell you before you go crazy on her, ok?"

Auggie nodded. "I know, Joan. I won't, I promise. But it still hurts so much..."

Wrapping her arms around him, Joan pulled him into a hug. "I know it does. But, answer me this. Do you trust her?"

"Implicitly." He answered, without hesitation.

"Then trust her now."

Auggie nodded.

An hour later, Annie was strolling through the doors of the JCD with Eyal in tow. Everyone stopped what they were doing to watch her pass with the well known Mossad agent trailing behind her towards the office she shared with Auggie. As she opened the door, the first thing she saw was the huge mess. The two chairs were tipped over. Small pieces of hardware were strewn everywhere, including Auggie's trusty headphones. She was surprised the computer was still intact. Turning to Eyal, she spoke.

"You should wait outside for a bit." Noticing the disaster, Eyal nodded and stepped back out into the bullpen. Annie turned, closing the door behind her. "You were listening in?" She addressed Auggie, who was standing against the far wall, clenching and unclenching his fists.

He took several steps towards her and in a very low, controlled voice, asked, "You brought him here?"

Ignoring the question he obviously already knew the answer to, she asked one of her own, "Did you even hear the entire conversation?" Looking guilty, Auggie simply shook his head. She stepped over to him and wrapped her arms around him. He stubbornly held himself rigid against her. "I pushed him away, Auggie. I told him I love you. I told him we're having twins."

He sighed and wrapped his own arms around her. Placing his cheek against her hair, he spoke, "I'm sorry. I just... after what you told me about the two of you... I guess I just got a bit jealous when he said and did those things."

Pulling away slightly and surveying the room again, Annie said, "A bit?"

He smiled coyly. "Ok, a lot bit."

She stretched up and kissed him. Whispering against his lips, she said, "I forgive you. I love you."

"I love you, too." He said, softly, as he placed a hand against her cheek.

"He actually has useful information, though. Can I let him in or are you going to go all 'Special Forces' on him?"

"I'll be ok. What information does he have?"

"I'll let him tell you." She said as she went to open the door.

"Hey, Auggie. Did a tornado hit your office?" Eyal tried to lighten the mood as he stepped inside.

Annie looked at him and shook her head in warning. "Just, uh, tell him what you told me."

"Yeah, ok. Like I told Annie, I know about what happened to you in Columbia and about Alexei Belenko. Look, I know you guys think Aleksandre Belenko was bad, but his son is so much worse. It's like he took everything bad about his father and decided that wasn't enough, so he upped his game. He knows you're alive, Auggie. And he knows Annie saved you. He's working on a plan to grab the both of you along with his father and pull all you out of the country so he and daddy-dearest can finish what they started. I don't know details. I only know generalizations. BUT, I do know where he is..."

 _ **A/N: Sorry this is a short chapter. I don't have much time this weekend to work on this. I hope you enjoy anyway! :)**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: The Plan**

 _ **A/N: Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up! Busy weekend and just exhausted lately.**_

 _ **Love every review that has come my way! Keep them coming!**_

Auggie stepped over to Annie and pulled her against his side, protectively. "Where is he, Eyal?"

"The last report I received from my contacts said he was staying at the Four Seasons. The Royal Suite. But he hasn't been seen since he checked in four days ago. We suspect he may be holed up in his room." Eyal stated matter of factly.

Annie groaned. She knew the place Eyal was referring to. The Royal Suite at the Four Seasons was well known for it's lavish amenities and lush décor, but what had her concerned was the bullet proof glass she knew the room had as well as the private entrance into the room. If he really was barricading himself in there it would be nearly impossible to get to him unless he made a move on one of them first.

Auggie also knew these facts about the strategic location of their enemy. However, he spoke with confidence, "I just might have a plan. Eyal, you game?"

"Always. What do you have cooked up in that crazy brain of yours?"

Auggie grinned in the direction of the Mossad agent standing in front of him.

Meanwhile, Alexei Belenko was screaming at one of his men in his luxurious hotel suite. "What the fuck do you mean you lost her?"

"Sir, we tracked her from the Langley building to the Jefferson Memorial. She met some foreign man there. After they spoke for a few minutes we followed them but they somehow managed to lose us on the highway." The man looked fearfully at Belenko.

Belenko grabbed the man's shirt collar with both hands and spoke to him in a low, furious tone, "Go back out there and find her! I want her brought here, alive. NOW!" With those words, he threw the man at the door and watched him as he flew out the door.

"Auggie! What the hell are you thinking!? Do you really think Joan, or I for that matter, are going to let you attempt this crazy ass plan of yours?" Annie's voice was high pitched and frantic. Her face was covered in the tears she had been shedding for the last few minutes. Her fists were beating at Auggie's chest.

Auggie reached out and stilled her hands with his own. Pulling her to him, he wrapped his arms around her and spoke softly against her hair, "Annie, this is the only way. We have to take care of this while we have the chance or we will forever be looking over our shoulders. I for one don't want this hanging over our heads, especially with the babies coming."

"Auggie, he almost killed you! His father almost killed you! I don't want this hanging over our heads either, but there has to be another way! "

"Not one as quick and efficient as this one. Can you honestly tell me if you weren't pregnant you wouldn't try something like this yourself?"

"No..." She admitted, quietly. After several minutes, Annie accepted defeat and nodded against his chest. "Ok, but you get to read Joan in. And don't expect me to go in there and defend this plan to her."

Auggie brought her face up to his and kissed her lips, softly. "I love you," he whispered.

"I know. I love you, too." She squeezed him tightly. "Promise me, Auggie, promise me nothing will happen."

"I promise, Walker." With those words, he unwrapped himself from her arms and took Eyal's arm to lead him out of the room. Annie watched him go with a strong sense of foreboding filling her.

"You sure about this part, Auggie?" Eyal asked the man standing in front of him.

"Look, honestly Eyal, I kind of need to atleast pretend to kick your ass right now, so yeah, I'm fucking sure. Just do it, ok." Auggie listened to the man, listened for the slightest movement from him. He knew he couldn't win this fight, but he could atleast get a few punches in. As petty as it may be, he really wanted to get those few punches in for what Eyal did with Annie. He heard him step in his direction and leaned to the side just before Eyal's fist would've hit him in the face. Auggie grabbed the man by the neck and brought his knee up to his face, hard.

Eyal fell backwards on the mat and shook his head. He felt blood start to drip down his chin from his mouth. "I guess I deserved that," he said as he quickly got back to his feet.

"So glad you agree." Auggie said just as he swept his leg under Eyal's and brought him back down to the ground. Climbing on top of him, Auggie started punching him in the face with wild abandon.

Eyal allowed him to get the first few punches in before he started to protect himself. He brought his arms up and with a wide, sweeping motion, pushed him to the side. Auggie slid a bit across the mat and felt Eyal's boot hit him square in the stomach. Fists hit him in the face 2, 3, 5 times before they suddenly stopped. After a moment, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Auggie, I swear I didn't know she'd gone back to you. I didn't know about the babies. I didn't know anything. If I had I wouldn't have kissed her."

Auggie nodded, solemnly. "In my head I know that, but it still felt really good to kick your ass for a second."

Laughing in understanding, Eyal bumped his hand, offering him help up. Auggie took the hand and came to his feet a little too quickly. His stomach really hurt where Eyal had kicked him. Plus, the kick hadn't helped his healing rib any.

"How do I look?" he asked, grinning.

"Like shit."

"Good. Let's go." Auggie led the way out of the workout room, a little worse for wear.

An hour later, Annie watched the monitor in front of her, helpless to stop what she was about to see happen. Eyal and Auggie were wearing special contact lenses that acted as cameras. Everything they saw, Joan and Annie saw. Auggie stumbled across a parking lot, his hands bound, mouth gagged. He was being dragged by Eyal towards a man smoking behind the Four Seasons hotel.

"Hear your boss might want this man. I think he and I should come to an... agreement. Why don'tcha take us up to see him and we can sort out the details?" Eyal spoke to the man in no uncertain terms, confident, controlled. The man stopped smoking, threw the cigarette down on the ground and dialed his cell phone.

"Ya, sir, this man downstairs, he has the man. Says he wants to see you... Ya, ya, I understand." He hung up the phone. "You, follow me," he said pointing to Eyal.

Eyal roughly dragged Auggie along, allowing him to trip over the curb and hit his shoulder on the doorway. After a long elevator ride, the doors opened and a voice greeted Auggie he'd hoped to never hear again.

"Good evening, Mr. Anderson. So nice of you to join me!" Alexei Belenko said in an overly chipper voice.

 ** _Again, sorry for the shortness of the chapter. I promise, I'm working towards something! Hope you enjoy!_**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Awry**

 _ **A/N: A HUGE thank you to all of those of you who have reviewed! Love them all! Hope you continue to read, enjoy and review!**_

Auggie was pushed into a chair by one of Belenko's henchmen. His feet were bound to the chair and his arms were pulled behind him in a very uncomfortable position and also bound. He tried to move his head around as much as he could so Joan and Annie could see everything about where he was. He heard Belenko address Eyal.

"And who do I have the pleasure of meeting with... such bounty tonight?"

The door was closed and he heard Eyal's footsteps move closer into the room. "Ah, my name is not important. What is important is the fact that I have brought you a precious commodity, to you, and I think maybe I should be compensated for this. Don't you?" Eyal's voice never wavered. He was always so confident in everything he did.

Belenko laughed, harsh and loud. "And how, may I ask, did you know I even wanted this man you have brought me?"

"Come now, Alexei, can I call you Alexei? You should know that word of these things travels fast. I was in the neighborhood and could really use some scratch. So whatdya say? I think that three quarter mil outta do me."

"Well, sir, you are either very brave or rather stupid to come demanding such a price from me."

Eyal's voice became low and intimidating, "Or maybe I know you should pay the man who did the work several of your own men could not. You have what? Two, maybe three dozen men here with you? And not one of them could bring this to you? Tsk-tsk. Such amateurs."

Belenko clapped Eyal on the shoulder. "Yes, yes, I suppose you have a point. I can offer you 150."

"150? Do not insult me. I know he is worth much more than that to you. I won't take less than 650. 650 or I take my merchandise with me when I leave."

Belenko thought this over for a moment. Suddenly, he nodded. "Yes, I will give you 650. But you must give me some time. I do not have that kind of cash here. Give me 24 hours."

"I can give you 24 hours, but he stays with me. I'm sure you understand?"

"Yes, yes of course. I've waited months, what's another day? Here," Belenko pulled out a business card with a phone number on it, "call this number in 18 hours, you'll receive further instructions."

Taking the card, briefly glancing at it and placing it his pocket, Eyal nodded towards Auggie. "Mind cutting him loose so I can take him?"

Belenko waved at his man to do as Eyal said. Auggie felt his legs and arms suddenly become free. Eyal gripped him roughly by the elbow and turned to speak to Belenko. "One more thing. I'll only make the trade if you are there, personally. Don't want something to happen to your cargo in transport and you try to blame me. Next thing I know I've got you gunning for me and then I would have to kill you and that would just be bad for business."

Belenko smiled. "Yeah, I'll be there."

Annie breathed a sigh of relief as she watched Eyal drag Auggie out of the hotel and back to the car. Back to safety. Back to her. So far, Auggie's plan was working. Eyal had gotten Belenko to agree to a face to face exchange, out in the open. Which meant that a team could be in place to take him down. She had to admit, Auggie was a genius.

The very instant Auggie walked into their office, Annie wrapped her arms around him and squeezed.

She felt him wince, slightly. "Oh, damn, Auggie I'm sorry. I'm just so happy you're back here, safe."

He wrapped his own arms around her and kissed her forehead. "It's alright. I can take a little pain if it means you greet me like that every time I walk into a room." That coy smile played on his lips.

She pinched his arm. "Smartass."

"Always."

Eyal received his instructions and 24 hours later they were gearing up for their assault on Baby Belenko. Though Auggie had fought against it Annie was going to be in the tech-ops van right outside the abandoned factory Belenko had arranged the meet for. A team of men was going to be ready to swoop in right as the exchange happened to capture Belenko. Annie wanted to be sure nothing went wrong, and she couldn't bear the thought of letting Auggie go back into danger again without her being nearby.

"Annie, I still don't think it's a good idea for you to be there." Auggie was trying one last time to convince her to stay at Langley.

"Auggie, I'm going. I'll be perfectly safe in the van. Belenko won't even know I'm there." Her voice was stern and very final.

Sighing in defeat and running his hand through his hair, Auggie nodded. "Ok, I shoulda known better than to try to talk you out of this."

"Damn straight, Anderson. Now let's get this over with so we can go home to that oh so wonderful bed of ours, ok?"

Placing a soft kiss on her lips, he whispered, "Promise me you'll stay in the van?"

"I promise. I love you, Auggie."

"I love you, too."

Once again, Auggie was allowing himself to be manhandled by Eyal as he dragged him into the factory.

"Oh, good, it seems you've found me just fine." Belenko said as they came through the door.

"Yeah, let's just cut to the chase. You got the cash?"

"Ah, you see, I do not. You see, there was a bit of a problem..."

"A problem?"

"Yes, a very large one. You see, I don't want Mr. Anderson. Atleast not yet. He must get me the information I want before I can take him, and you see Mr. Lavin, there was only one way to ensure that he would do this..." Belenko waved behind him and a door opened.

Auggie's eyes widened at Belenko's use of Eyal's last name. How had he known that? He heard two sets of footsteps enter the building, but something was off about one of them. Shuffling, one set was shuffling, as if being dragged. A voice was being stifled, presumably by a gag of some kind. Eyal's hand on Auggie's arm tightened, drastically. Eyal gulped, audibly. The man who had entered was indeed dragging someone along with him with a gun pointed at their head. Just before Eyal spoke, Auggie felt it, the thing that he always felt when she was near.

"Auggie... he's got Annie."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: The Note**

 _ **DISCLAIMER: THIS CHAPTER AND PROBABLY THE NEXT FEW WILL CONTAIN CONTENT OF A SENSITIVE NATURE TO SOME READERS. IF YOU WISH TO KNOW WHAT THIS CONTENT IS, FEEL FREE TO PM ME SO YOU CAN KNOW WHETHER YOU WISH TO CONTINUE. I DO NOT WANT TO OFFEND OR HURT ANY READER OF MINE.**_

 _ **A gigantic thank you to every reviewer! I'm so pleased you take the time to read my little project and tell me what you think! Hope you continue to enjoy!**_

Eyal untied and ungaged Auggie as Belenko spoke. "Now, I have no wish to kill Miss Walker here, however, if my father is not released into my custody in 24 hours, well, Mr. Anderson I'm sure you can imagine what might happen."

Auggie had to control every muscle in his body not to lunge at Belenko. His fists were clenched at his sides. He could feel Eyal's tension beside him.

"Now, Mr. Anderson, I'm going to take Miss Walker here and go now. I'll be in touch."

Auggie took a step in his direction as he began to walk away but Eyal grabbed his arm to stop him.

"We'll do her no good if we get killed here and now." Eyal sounded very reasonable but Auggie sensed his difficulty in staying put as well. He heard a door close and he whipped around and dragged Eyal along to show him out of the building. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, Auggie dialed Joan.

"What the fuck happened, Joan? Where the hell are all our men?" Auggie's voice was a very low, intimidating growl.

"Auggie, Belenko must have known they were there. We lost contact with them five minutes ago. What's going on?"

"He took her, Joan. He took Annie. He said if he doesn't get his father back in 24 hours that he'll..." Auggie's voice trailed off and he hung his head in despair.

"Auggie, we'll get her back. We got you back, twice. She'll be ok."

"The babies, Joan..."

"They'll be ok, too. We'll get them all back to safety. Come back here so we can strategize."

"Yeah, ok Joan." In a daze, Auggie climbed into the van with Eyal and it sped away towards Langley.

Annie was blindfolded and thrown into the back of a van, harshly. She tried to count turns and stops to determine about where she might be headed, but after about 30 or so she lost track. When they finally stopped, she was pulled from the vehicle and dragged into a building. The lack of echoes told her it was something small, a house maybe. She was pushed down onto a hard chair and chained to it. The gag and blindfold came off and she was staring into the face of the man she hated most at that moment, Alexei Belenko.

"Hello, Miss Walker. So good to finally meet the legend that is you. I heard you were a force to be reckoned with but until I saw it with my own eyes in Columbia well..." He pulled a chair across from her and sat. "I honestly do not want to kill you. I have nothing against you personally, dear. I don't even have a problem with that damn boyfriend of yours. My father is the one that cares about him. I'm feeling very generous right now. If my father is released and allowed to leave the country, I will not kill either of you." He sneered at her. "Can't promise for daddy, though." Annie glared at him. "Not feeling talkative are we? Ok then. Perhaps you'll change your mind soon enough..." She watched as a few of his men set up recording equipment in front of her. "You see dear, as much as I don't want to kill you, your lover boy may need some incentive..."

Auggie stormed through the doors of the JCD with such force, he nearly broke the glass outer doors. Eyal was close behind but steering clear of his fury. Joan heard Auggie enter and turned to face him as he came up behind her. They both tried to speak at once.

"Auggie-"

"Joan-"

Joan looked at him and waited a second before she tried again. "Auggie, it's ok. We know where she is. I made Annie take some steps before I allowed her to be in that van. She has a GPS tracker embedded beneath the skin here," she touched the back of Auggie's neck. "After what happened to you in Columbia, her multiple conditions and her penchant for finding trouble I was not taking any chances."

Auggie looked towards Joan and nearly cried with relief. "Joan, I... I wish I would've thought of that."

"That's my job, Auggie, keeping you guys as safe as I can. Now, she's about 40 miles outside of D.C. in what looks to be a cabin in the middle of the woods. A team is gearing up right now to go get her back and capture Belenko. This will be over soon, I promise."

An hour later, the team was indeed ready to 'storm the castle gates' as it were. In position outside of the cabin, they were awaiting orders. The house was dark. Really dark. No sounds were coming from inside. No cars were parked anywhere nearby and they had discovered tire tracks leading away from the cabin. However, Annie's tracker still indicated she was inside that building, so the plan remained the same.

Joan gave the go ahead and all at once every man came in through a different entrance. Doors, windows, through the roof, if it could be opened or broken through, they did it. Every room was pitch black. Flashlights waved around everywhere, searching for their intended target and operative. Calls, of 'clear' came from each room of the house as they systematically searched it until there was only one room left. A bedroom. The only room that had light coming from it. The leader of the group kicked in the door and looked around the room. What he saw made him sick to his stomach.

A solitary floor lamp was on the far wall. A chair with chains attached was against the other wall. Camera equipment was set up at one end of the room with a note taped to it. One man went to go look at it and determine it was safe. He picked up the note and read it aloud. Auggie could hear through the comm systems.

"Dear Mr. Anderson- I have left you a little gift. I thought you may need some help in deciding to do what I have asked of you so I took these steps to ensure you did. My men certainly enjoyed preparing your present. I hope you enjoy the show, as it were." A flash drive was taped to the note.

In dead center of the room was a twin mattress. Laying on that mattress, chained to the floor by the ankles and wrists, was an unconscious and naked Annie Walker.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Aftermath**

 _ **DISCLAIMER: AGAIN, IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO CERTAIN SUBJECTS YOU MAY WANT TO ASK ME ABOUT THE CONTENT OF THE CHAPTER BEFORE CONTINUING. FEEL FREE TO PM ME WITH ANY QUESTIONS OR CONCERNS. THANK YOU.**_

 _ **A/N: Thank you to every reviewer! Love you all, dearly! Continue to review, please!**_

Annie awoke with a start in a hospital bed. She quickly looked around to take stock of her surroundings. A typical hospital room, there was the rolling table, a couple of chairs for visitors, a window with a few vases of flowers next to it, etc. After a few moments, she started to remember what had happened to her. It came in flashes, intense and terrifying.

 _Belenko's men had pulled her by the chains she was tied by to a mattress in the middle of the floor and locked her wrists and ankles to rings bolted into the floor. One of them whipped out a switchblade and cut off her clothes. Afraid to move, lest they hurt her more and she possibly lose the babies, Annie stayed perfectly still and allowed what was about to happen to her, happen._

 _One by one, each man, except Belenko himself, plunged themselves into her and roughly, brutally, pleasured themselves with her body. They used every orifice she had at their disposal, sometimes two or three of them at once. Surprisingly, they didn't beat her, maybe because she never once moved or tried to fight them off. They just raped her. Silently, she couldn't stop the tears from sliding down her cheeks as they did what they did. She tried so hard to think of Auggie, his tenderness and love for her and their babies, but it didn't work._

 _She was acutely aware that Belenko was filming everything. She couldn't help but wonder what he planned to do with the images. Would he send them to Joan or Auggie? God, Auggie would go absolutely and furiously insane once he found out what had happened to her. She shuddered internally to think what he might do._

 _After what seemed like hours, they finally stopped. Belenko was telling them that her rescuers would be there soon and they had to be on their way. One of the men put a strong smelling rag over her face and the next thing she knew she was waking up here, in this bed, alone. Chloroform, they must have used chloroform._

Why was she alone? Did Auggie not know that she was here? God, she ached everywhere. Where were the doctors, nurses, anybody? Suddenly, she felt cold, so cold. She pulled the blanket that was on top of her up to her eyeballs and wrapped her arms around herself.

A soft knock came at her door. She looked up and saw a very friendly looking female doctor smiling at her. "Hello, Miss Walker. I'm Dr. Austin. I'll be overseeing your case while you're here. I... I know this is a very stupid sounding question but how are you feeling, physically?"

Annie sat up slowly. Her whole body ached. She was sore in so many places. When she spoke her voice came out hoarse from the abuse her throat had incurred. "Sore. Tired."

Dr. Austin nodded. "I've been made aware of your heart condition and your pregnancy. I want you to know that your babies are doing just fine. They suffered no adverse damage from the ordeal. All their levels are completely normal and we did an ultrasound to check on them."

Annie felt a pang of guilt. She hadn't yet thought of the babies safety since waking up. Of course she was happy to hear that they were fine but she felt like the worst mother ever for not even thinking about them. Touching her stomach, she felt tears well up in her eyes.

Dr. Austin continued, "Your heart also seems to be doing ok. It was slightly erratic when you first arrived but it calmed soon after your arrival. Also, it appears that your attackers used protection so your chances of catching an STD are very slim."

Ignoring the news of her own health, Annie asked, "Doctor, why... why am I alone? The babies father, August Anderson, he should be here... is he aware that I'm here?"

"He's here, in the waiting room. It's standard procedure with rape victims to not allow male visitors into the room until the victim awakes and ok's it. He's not been happy about being left out there, either. I hear the waiting room has seen better days. Do you wish for us to bring him here?"

Rape victim. That's what she was. That's what he doctor had referred to her as. Another cold chill ran through her body, causing her to shiver visibly. Slowly, Annie nodded. She wanted Auggie.

 _'Go slow,'_ the doctor had warned him. _'She's been through quite an ordeal and may not be as recetive to you as you wish her be. Rape victims often experience mistrust of men for a while after the trauma, even men they completely trusted beforehand.'_

Auggie's head was spinning. On one hand, all he wanted to do was hold her, comfort her, help her heal. On the other, he wanted to personally find Belenko and rip his head off with his bare hands for what he'd done to her.

The bastard had filmed it and left it for him. He had dubbed the entire video, explaining exactly what was being done to her. The whole time taunting him with overly descriptive words. He heard the man smiling as he described each act with pure joy in his voice. Auggie had forced himself to listen to it all, tears in his eyes. She had lived it, the least he could do was hear about it. Once it was over, he had pulled the flash drive from his computer and taken his cane to it, smashing it to a thousand pieces all over his office. He had sunk down to the floor and wept for her. If only he hadn't let her come. If only she had listened to him. If only his plan had gone according to plan. But they had underestimated Belenko, and it had cost them.

He made his way to her as quickly as the doctor leading him allowed. He had to hear her voice, touch her, know she was ok. The doctor had informed him that the twins were fine and that physically, Annie would be fine in a few days. The physical trauma had been minimal. But mentally, the doctor had warned, mentally she will need a lot of time to return to any semblance of normalcy. She had given him the name and number of a rape counselor she recommended.

Annie watched as Dr. Austin led Auggie to her bed. She smiled at Annie and told her to press the call button if she needed anything at all. With that, she exited.

Auggie found the table next to Annie's bed, folded his cane and laid it on the table. Turning to her, he reached a hand out to find her face. As he slowly touched her cheek, he felt her involuntarily flinch. Fighting his instinct to pull her to him and try to comfort her, he pulled his hand away. She needed time.

"Annie... I'm... God, I'm so sorry. This never would've happened if not for me."

Annie looked up into his face. His eyes were bloodshot. He'd been crying for her. She felt a pang of guilt for flinching at his touch. She hadn't meant to, it had just happened. Slowly, she forced herself to reach out to him. Touching his hand with her own, he grasped it, tightly. He brought her hand up to his face and placed a light kiss on it.

"It's not anyone's fault." She spoke softly and slowly, her voice still raspy. "I'll... we'll get through this, Auggie. Together. Like we always do."

Auggie felt a tear slide down his cheek as he nodded at her words. "Together. I'm always here for you, Annie. Always. I promise you, we'll find that bastard. He'll pay for what he did to you."

"I know, Auggie. I know."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Coming Home**

 _ **A/N: Love those reviews! Keep them coming!**_

Home. She was home. It felt so strange to be walking into this house after... after everything. Her body still ached slightly but her voice had returned to normal. She had been prescribed medication for the pain as well as something to help her sleep. She'd been having nightmares since waking up in the hospital three days ago, causing her to lose quite a lot of sleep.

Auggie had refused to leave her bedside, even for a few hours of sleep for himself. Joan had graciously brought him fresh clothes and other toiletries. Every time she had awoken screaming, he had been there. He had cupped her face, held her forehead against his own and soothingly spoke to her until she calmed down. She had cried in his arms over and over again.

Time and again, her body had shied away from his touch and he never pressed the issue. She had, however. She forced herself to reach out to him, to feel him. His care, his worry, his love. She knew if she was ever going to recover from this that Auggie had to be a part of that. Auggie was the only reason she was even remotely sane right now.

"Are you hungry? I can order something..." he asked as he came in behind her and closed the door.

"No..."

"Annie, you've barely been eating. You've got two little ones to feed, remember?" He tried to remind her of the good things, like their babies, on a regular basis. The doctor had told him this might help her recover more quickly.

She looked down at her belly. No one but she would notice, but there was the slightest of baby bumps there now. Her hand traveled up and touched the bump. "Alright. Just get whatever and I'll eat it. I promise."

Auggie made quick work of ordering from her favorite Thai place before she changed her mind. While he ordered, she came to the couch and sat down. She knew he was trying and she applauded his effort. He was taking care of her the best way he knew how, which was a good thing because right now she couldn't take care of herself.

The past few days had been a haze of nightmares, Dr. Austin, Auggie, Joan, and a counselor that Annie knew was for special cases like hers. Rape cases. The counselor hadn't stayed long, only enough to give Annie her name, Dr. Russell, and told her that she could contact her anytime day or night. She was here to help, she'd said. Apparently, this doctor had been raped herself which was why she had become a rape counselor.

It's not that Annie didn't want the help, she knew she probably needed it, especially for the sake of the babies, she just wasn't ready to truly face what had happened. The memories were still so fresh in her mind that every time one of them surfaced out of nowhere she felt herself begin to break down. She felt like if she talked about it that she would literally fall to pieces.

Auggie came and sat next to her, making sure to leave just an inch or two from her body to keep her from flinching. Every time she flinched when he touched her it broke his heart a little more. She had incited contact with him but he could sense her difficulty in doing so. He didn't want to press her before she was ready. He felt her body clench up slightly, however, even though he hadn't touched her. His fists clenched involuntarily in his lap. Belenko was going to die for this.

Slowly, Annie reached out and grasped one of his hands that was clenching over and over. "Auggie... I'm sorry..."

Auggie turned to her with a look of utter shock on his face. "Sorry? What are you sorry for?"

Tears slid down her face. "For... for not listening to you and Joan... for getting myself captured... for not trying to fight them off... for... for you not being able to touch me without my body betraying me. For everything."

Auggie reached up with both of his hands and grasped her face. Surprisingly, she did not shy away. Progress, perhaps? "You have _nothing_ to apologize for. If you had tried to fight them god knows what could have happened to you, or the babies. You did the right thing. And since when do you ever listen to me or Joan? You wouldn't be you if you did. And as for touching you... Annie, I will be here when you're ready for me. As much as I would like to pull you into my arms right now and try to make this better, I know that's not the right thing to do. So, I'll wait until it is. I'm never leaving you, Walker. Never."

"Oh, Auggie. I love you, so much." She touched his shoulder with her hand. Just then, a knock came at the door. "Food's here..." Her hand came away from his shoulder.

Auggie nodded and went to answer the door. He paid for the food and brought it back to her. They ate in silence, he didn't want to discourage her from eating with conversation. She really hadn't been eating well.

After they had finished and cleaned up, Annie said, "I'm going to take a bath. I haven't cleaned up properly since..."

Auggie just nodded. After he heard the water turn on, he headed to the bedroom and grabbed his pillow and a blanket from the bed. He undressed down to his boxers and sat on the rocker next to the bed. Placing the pillow behind his head and the blanket over his legs, he closed his eyes and listened for her to come to bed.

Annie climbed out of the tub, her body completely lobster red from the heat of the water and the thorough scrubbing she had inflicted on her body. A few places on her body had been scrubbed so raw that a few droplets of blood had came to the surface. Her eyes were red from the tears she had shed while she had scrubbed with fury. Dirty, she was so dirty.

Wrapping a towel around her body and a wrap around her hair, she exited into the bedroom. She found Auggie sitting in the rocking chair with his pillow and a blanket, presumably prepared to sleep there. This she could not allow. She couldn't let Belenko win like this. He was succeeding in driving them apart. She needed him, whether her body wanted her to need him or not.

Silently, she put on a loose t'shirt and sweatpants as pajamas. She came around the bed to where he was sitting and stood in front of him, unsure if he was already sleeping. When he turned his head towards her and opened his eyes, she got her answer.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I... I thought you might need the space..."

She reached out one hand and pulled him from the rocker. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him tightly against her body. She literally started shaking like a leaf against him. "I don't need space, Auggie. I need _you._ "

He placed his face against the top of her head and spoke softly, "Alright... if you're sure I should..."

"I'm not sure about anything anymore, Auggie. Except us. I'll be always be sure of us. Come to bed with me."

Annie climbed into bed and waited for him to join her. She sighed with relief when he did. She pulled his arms around her and held his hands. Closing her eyes and concentrating on her breathing, she slowly drifted off to sleep. For the first time in over three days, she slept, peacefully, with Auggie wrapped around her body.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Dr. Russell**

 _ **Thanks so much for every review! Please keep on writing them! I cherish each one!**_

Auggie did not sleep for a minute that night. He was afraid to move or make a sound that might wake her. Simply holding her, feeling her calm breathing against his body, feeling her actually get a full night of sleep without waking up screaming was enough for him right then.

Joan had informed him the day before that she and Calder had decided to give Annie a leave of absence until after the babies were born. They felt that after everything she had been through the last few months she needed the time to recover. He hadn't told her yet. Knowing Annie, she was expecting to go back to work as soon as possible.

Auggie actually agreed with Calder and Joan, she needed time. Time not only to recover and take care of herself and the babies but time away. Away from the CIA, away from all the stress and from the trouble with Belenko, especially now.

His first instinct after smashing that flash drive had been to hunt the man down himself, by any means necessary, and personally see to it that Belenko's throat was slit by his own hands. But, after going to the hospital and waiting for hours for Annie to awaken, he had time to calm down, slightly, and think more rationally.

Auggie had conferred with Joan and come up with a less crazy plan than the one that had gotten Annie kidnapped. They were going to give Belenko what he wanted, sort of. Aleksandre Belenko was going to be released into Alexei's custody alright, but he was going to be carrying a GPS tracker of his own in his body. Like the one that had allowed them to find Annie.

Once they got to wherever they were going, the CIA would raid their home base and those two bastards would be locked away in a dirty cell somewhere where they could never hurt anyone ever again. Atleast, that was the part of the plan that Joan was aware of. Auggie and Eyal had other plans after the Belenko's were captured. Plans that did not include them breathing ever again.

Annie stirred beneath his hands. He held his breath and waited to see if she would awaken screaming like she had the last few nights. Surprisingly, she simply grasped his hands in her own and placed a kiss on them.

"Thank you," she said, softly.

"For what?"

"For coming to bed. For holding me. For being here. For... everything."

"Annie, I'm always here. Always."

"I know." He felt her head shift. "We should get ready. I have my mandatory counseling in an hour."

Slowly, he pulled his arms away from her. He couldn't be sure, but he thought he heard the tiniest of whimpers as his hands left her body. "I'll go shower," he said as he headed to the bathroom.

When she heard the water turn on she went to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. She stood by the counter and watched the dark liquid slowly drip into the pot, trying not to think about anything. As it made its final gurgling noises signifying its completion, she grabbed a mug from the cupboard and poured herself a cup. Carrying it to the couch, she sat and spaced out with the cup in her hands.

Auggie stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. Stepping over to the sink, he found his toothbrush and toothpaste and began the mundane task of oral hygiene. Knowing he had to be quick, he rinsed his mouth out and stepped back out into the bedroom.

"All yours," he said to the room. When he didn't get a response he said, "Annie?" A feeling of pure panic surged through him when she didn't answer him a second time. He went over to the bed and found it empty. His heart racing, he sprinted towards the living room. The smell of coffee hit his nostrils. "Annie?" he called softly to the room.

Annie looked up from her seat on the couch. She had been spacing so much, she hadn't moved. Suddenly, her mind registered the fact that she was holding a very hot object that was burning her hands and her fingers instinctively released the cup. It crashed to the hard floor, breaking and splattering coffee everywhere.

"Shit!" she said as she sprang up from the couch.

Auggie rushed over to her, nearly slipping on the liquid. "What happened?" he said as he reached her side and reached out for her.

She looked down at her hands with tears in her eyes. Her palms were bright red with burns. It hurt, bad. "God, Auggie, I'm a fucking mess." She said as she collapsed back down onto the couch.

Sitting next to her, he said, "Of course you are. You have every right to be. It's ok." His hand found her arm and touched it lightly, cautiously.

"I burned my hands, Auggie. On coffee. I burned my damn hands on coffee because I was spaced out and didn't even realize I was being burned."

He reached out and pulled her wrists towards him. Lightly, he placed a soft kiss on each palm. "Then we'll take care of it. It'll be ok."

Without warning she wrapped her arms around him and sobbed against his shoulder. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Auggie."

He wrapped his arms around her and rocked her back and forth. He whispered, "I'm here, it'll be ok," over and over into her ear until she calmed. When her shoulders stopped shaking, he pulled her away from him and held her face in his hands. "You go wrap those hands and get dressed. I'll clean this up."

"No, Auggie, I'll..." she began to protest.

He shook his head. "No. I've got this. Go." He kissed her forehead and stood up, bringing her with him.

After he heard her footsteps carry down the hall towards their bedroom he set about the task of cleaning up the coffee.

After cleaning up the coffee, Auggie made a phone call while he knew Annie would still be getting ready.

" _Hey, Auggie. How is she?"_ Eyal's voice came clearly through the earpiece.

"Not great, but getting there I think. Listen, I'm not going to be able to be there for the release, she has counseling. You can handle this part without me, right?"

Eyal's laughter sounded into Auggie's ear. _"Auggie, I've been doing this since you were still wrestling litte boys back in high school. I'll be fine. Don't worry, ok. I'll keep you informed."_

"Yeah, yeah, ok." Feeling the time on his watch, Auggie continued, "They should be meeting in an hour. I'll call you after she's done. I've gotta go. Talk to you soon." He hung up the phone and made his way back to the bedroom to get dressed.

Thirty minutes later, Annie's name was being called into Dr. Russell's office. She stood and waited for Auggie to stand so she could lead him to the office. He gripped her arm and followed her to the stereotypical leather couch all therapists seem to have.

Dr. Russell sat down in her easy chair across from the pair and waited for Annie to speak. When she didn't after a few minutes, Dr. Russell took the initiative, "Annie, the hospital only requires one mandatory session for cases like yours. Personally, I feel it should be more, but I don't make those rules. But, if you don't talk to me, this will be a waste of time for both of us."

Nodding, Annie began, "I guess you've read my file, then?" Russell nodded. "So yeah, I was... I was _raped."_ She paused after that for a long time. "That's the first time I've actually said it. Said that I was raped." A tear slid down her face and she fidgeted with the bandages on her hands.

Russell gestured to her hands. "What happened there? I didn't see anything about your hands being injured?"

Annie looked down at her hands. "I... I was distracted this morning while holding a cup of coffee and didn't notice it was burning me."

Russell simply made note of this in here little pad she was holding. "Ok, Annie. You made a good first step there, admitting what happened to you. Often that's something many women find hard to get past. Which is why most rapes never get reported. So, are you ready for step two?"

"What's step two?"

"Can you tell me what happened? The sooner you can say those words aloud the sooner you will begin to heal." Annie's eyes grew wide and she felt Auggie's hand trail up and down her back. Feeling Annie wasn't ready for this step, Russell moved on. "Who is it you've brought with you today?"

"Oh, this is Auggie. My boyfriend and the father of the twins I'm carrying." Annie stated simply.

"It's nice to see a guy who sticks around after a woman goes through an experience like this. Often, men can't handle the healing process and check out soon after. I commend you, Auggie."

Auggie nodded in the direction of Dr. Russell. "Listen, Annie, I'm going to be honest with you. What you went through was horrible and it's something you will never forget. But, someday you will wake up and it will just be this thing that happened and it won't infect every thought or dream you have. Have you been having nightmares?" Annie nodded. "Yes, that's very common. I suggest, even if you decide not to come back to see me again, that after each nightmare you keep a journal of what happens in them. Then, when you feel ready, burn the pages. Or tear them up. Or crumple them into the trash. Whatever way feels right. Trust me, doing this will help you feel better. It will make it all seem... less. Do you understand?" Annie again nodded. "Alright, Annie, I think that's all I can do for you today, if you're not ready to fully talk about it. I hope I will see you next week."

Annie stood and felt Auggie grip her arm. "Thank you, Dr. Russell. I don't know if I'll be back. I'll have to think about it."

"Call me, anytime Annie. Even if it's just to talk."

Dr. Russell watched the pair drive away from her window and picked up the receiver of her landline phone in her office. "Yes, it's Russell. Yeah, she was here with the man." She paused while she listened. "Yes, tell him it's begun."

 _ **A/N: Ok guys, I need your honest opinions here. I'm considering doing a rewrite of season 4 starting with the episode where Auggie gets on the bus to go see Helen and Annie sits next to him. Opinions? Thoughts? Ideas? Do you want to see me write this? I promise you if I do this I won't forget this story! Feel free to PM me or leave your thoughts in a review. Looking forward to hearing from all of you!**_


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Losing Everything**

 _ **To every reviewer, thank you so much from the bottom of my heart! You guys make me feel so loved and appreciated! I hope you continue to enjoy and review!**_

"Annie, it's not up for discussion. Go home." Joan stared at Annie from behind her desk. She knew how Annie felt. Undercut, tossed aside, but that wasn't the case. Joan truly felt that Annie needed the time to herself to recover from all the events of the past few months.

"Joan, I _need_ to be here. I have to do something. I'll go crazy at home." Her voice was panicked.

"Like I just said, Annie, it's not up for discussion. Once you leave this building today your I.D. badge will be temporarily deactivated and you won't even be allowed in the building without my or Calder's consent. I promise you, we will keep you apprised of the situation as it unfolds but you are not to go near it, understand?"

Annie hung her head in defeat. She should've known that Joan would take steps to ensure that she wouldn't be able to fight this. "Fine, do you have any leads on how the Belenko's got away or where they might be?"

"Not yet. But we'll find them. Now, go home. I won't ask again before I have you dragged out of here." Joan's voice had that familiar sternness she seemed to reserve only for Annie. She stood to leave Joan's office but as she reached the door Joan said one last thing, "Annie, I hope you continue therapy. After what you've been through lately anyone would need it." Annie simply nodded before exiting.

As she closed the door behind her, Auggie caught her arm. "Annie, I know you want to be here, but I agree with them. Nothing is more important to me than your health and safety. And our babies. And that includes your mental health, too. She's right. You need help, more than I can give you. You stopped seeing your therapist after we came back from Columbia because of everything that was going on but considering the circumstances and the fact that you won't have work to distract you, I think you need to go back."

"Auggie, I... I know you're right, I do, it's just so hard to walk away from this. To walk away from what he did to us. He's still out there, somewhere and we don't even know where because they deactivated the tracker somehow."

It was true, the Belenko's had been prepared for their plan and managed to get away without the CIA knowing where they were. Even Eyal hadn't been able to find them after Auggie had gotten word about the tracker. That was a week ago and they were currently in the wind, again.

Auggie pulled her into his arms. "Maybe you should see if Dr. Russell is available to see you today. I think you have a lot you need to talk about and maybe it will help if I'm not there."

Annie allowed herself to be wrapped in his arms. This was the one place she felt safe these days, in Auggie's embrace. "Yeah, maybe you're right. Promise me you'll tell me if something happens? I need to know, ok?"

He squeezed her slightly, "Yeah, I promise. Now, go, please? It will help me to know you're out there working on getting better. Joan's got a security detail on you, so you should be safe. But try not to go too many places, ok? And keep your phone on you."

"Always." She leaned up and kissed him lightly, quickly. He was a little surprised. They hadn't shared that level of intimacy since Belenko had kidnapped her. But, perhaps this was just a bit more progress in the right direction. She didn't usually cringe when he touched her now. In fact, she pulled him to her more and more lately. Her nightmares still occurred but less now than at first. She unwrapped herself from his arms reluctantly. "I'll see you at home. I love you."

"I love you, too, Annie Walker. Now go." He listened as she walked away from him then turned and headed to his office to work on the Belenko problem from his own angles.

As she sat in the driver's seat of her car, Annie pulled out her phone. Her finger hovered over the call button with Dr. Russell's number. She knew she should call but she was afraid to. She was afraid to admit that she needed help. Finally, she sighed and pressed the button.

"Dr. Russell's office."

"Yes, um, my name is Annie Walker. I don't have an appointment but I was hoping that she could see me today..."

"Hold please." Annie sat and listened to elevator music until the receptionist came back on the line. "Yes, Miss Walker, Dr. Russell can see you in 30 minutes if that's alright?"

"Yes, that's just fine. Thank you."

That gave her just enough time to drive to Dr. Russell's office from Langley, she thought as she hung up the phone. Sure enough, she arrived just in time for her newly scheduled appointment. The receptionist barely looked up from her computer as she waved Annie into the office.

"Annie, I'm so glad to see you." Dr. Russell smiled and closed the door behind her as Annie sat on the couch.

"Yeah, I was kind of pushed into coming."

"Well, I'm happy you're here. Now, I know last we spoke you weren't ready to actually tell me what happened to you, are you ready now?" Russell said as she took her seat in her easy chair.

Annie looked down at her hands. They had healed nicely from her coffee accident. Not even a scar. She sighed. "I suppose I should, shouldn't I?"

"Annie, I know this is a tough step. If you're amenable to it, I have a method of helping you through this..."

Annie looked up hopefully at the doctor. "You do?"

"Yes. It's fairly new agey to some people, hence my hesitation in suggesting it, but I've found it to be quite helpful, especially at first."

"What is it?"

"Hypnotic therapy. I will put you into a kind of sleep, hypnosis, and have you talk about your experience while you're under, which will help you to not relive the experience in your conscious mind. Subconsciously, however, you will know you've discussed it and a great weight will lift off of you."

Annie thought about this for several minutes. Hypnosis. Could it really be that simple? Could she simply talk about it in her sleep and everything be ok? She decided she was willing to try anything at ths point. She nodded at Dr. Russell to let her know she had agreed.

Russell instructed her to lie down on the couch as she started her hypnosis. She slowly brought Annie down and down into her subconscious until she didn't even know where she was.

"Annie, can you hear me?"

"Yes."

"Do you know where you are?"

"No."

"Do you know who I am?"

"No."

Russell stood and went to the back wall behind her desk. Pressing a panel there that was invisible to the naked eye, a door opened in her office. Out stepped two men. Men Annie knew very well. Russell looked at the men, fearfully, and spoke to them.

"You said you wouldn't hurt her."

The younger one spoke. "We won't. We just need her to tell us some things. Then we have a task for you to complete after our exit."

"Yes, I know. You've told me already. It goes against everything I believe in to do this." Russell said, defiantly.

The older man grabbed her by the throat and pushed her against the wall. "You will do as you are told. Or your daughter will die, slowly."

Eyes wide and filled with tears, Russell nodded. Aleksandre Belenko released her and walked over to where Annie lay on the couch with his son, Alexei. Aleksandre spoke to her.

"Miss Walker, does the CIA know the whereabouts of Aleksandre or Alexei Belenko?"

"No."

"Do you or August Anderson know the whereabouts of Aleksandre or Alexei Belenko?"

"No."

"Does the CIA have a plan to find us?"

"Yes, but I don't know it. I'm on a leave of absence."

"Do you know the whereabouts of James Decker?"

"No. He was put into witness protection when Alexei Belenko made himself known."

The two men looked at eachother and spoke. "This wasn't part of the plan. She was supposed to know..." Alexei said to his father. They stood and spoke to Russell. "You know what to do. Do not fail. You know what will happen if you do." She nodded and watched them as they exited through the secret door.

Walking over to Annie with trembling hands, she began to speak to her. "Annie, I want you tell me everything about Auggie Anderson..."

Annie spoke for close to an hour, telling the woman everything about him from his sexy eyes to how he became blind. Russell recorded every word. Finally, after she was satisfied she had gotten everything from the girl, Russell spoke to her again, "Ok Annie, I want you to start to lose everything..."


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: Trust**

 _ **Thank you to every reviewer! Keep them coming!**_

Annie stepped into the home she shared with Auggie that evening feeling very refreshed and like a burden had been lifted from her shoulders. She walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water just as the door opened behind her and Auggie walked in. "Annie?" he called out as he closed the door.

She turned to look at him. Almost like a wave, this intense fury of emotion racked her entire body. Conflicting emotions. Everything from love and happiness to anger and guilt. Guilt? Why was she feeling guilty? What did she have to feel guilty about? And anger? Yeah, he had agreed with Calder and Joan about her taking time off but she had been fine with that earlier. But before she could make sense of any of this in her head she found herself throwing the full bottle of water at him.

Auggie barely moved before the bottle collided with his head. "What the hell?! Annie?" He started to step in the direction of where the bottle had come from but she screamed at him to stop.

"Don't come any closer, Auggie!" Her entire body shook with barely contained fury. She was so angry. Thoughts ran through her head so fast she could hardly register them before the next one came along. Thoughts about how he hadn't stopped her from going dark, he hadn't looked for her after she'd 'died', he hadn't looked for her after she'd disappeared, he had cheated on her with Helen, he had slept with Tash while she was nearby, he had planned on leaving her to go be with Tash, and finally, about how he had allowed her to be taken and raped. She felt so betrayed. She felt like she couldn't trust him. She couldn't trust the man whose babies she was carrying.

"Annie, what's wrong?" Auggie's voice was cautious and he held his arm out, hoping she would take his hand.

"What's wrong? What's _wrong,_ Auggie? I'll tell you what's _wrong_!" She ran over to him and started beating his chest with her fists. Her eyes and cheeks were suddenly overflowing with tears. "It's all your fault! Everything! You did it all!"

Auggie tried to grab her fists. Unable to succeed without hurting her, he simply wrapped his arms around her and pulled her so close and tight she could no longer beat him. "What's all my fault? What happened?" he whispered against her hair.

She struggled against him but he refused to let her go until she calmed down. Her voice came strangled and angry, "You... did it all. You let it all happen. If not for you, I wouldn't be the mess I am right now. I... I finally realize why everything is wrong in my life, because of you. I can't... trust you anymore, Auggie. I want you out. Get out!" She screamed the last words and pushed at his chest as best she could from her position against him.

Reluctantly, he let her go. His face showed so much pain. So much remorse. So much confusion. "Annie..."

She stopped him before he could speak. "No, Auggie. I want you gone. Get. Out. Now."

Slowly, he nodded, turned and walked out the door. Sitting on the stoop, he called a the company car service to come pick him up, he would be sleeping in his office tonight. He then called Joan. "Joan, something's wrong with Annie. She flipped out on me tonight for no reason. She kicked me out of the house!"

"Auggie, are you sure she's not just upset at you for something?"

He hung his head in his free hand. "Joan, we were fine. We were making excellent progress after... after. She was talking to me. She wanted me there with her. Something is off. I can feel it. I think someone got to her somehow. We need to bring her in. "

He heard Joan sigh on the other end. "Alright, Auggie. I'll see about bringing her in in the morning. But I make no promises. Where you headed?"

"The office. Wouldn't be the first time I've slept there. Thanks, Joan."

"She'll be ok, Auggie. We'll figure it out, ok?"

"Yeah." He hung up the phone just as the car pulled up in front of him.

Annie watched the man she had thought she could trust with anything walk out the door. As soon as he had closed the door behind him, everything around her slowly blurred. Her vision swirled and swam. The room slowly faded from her vision. She felt herself slipping. Her first instinct was to call out to Auggie, yell his name, but her voice wouldn't come. She took a step towards the door, towards where Auggie would be, towards the man her subconscious mind knew would save her. Before she could take a second step, she crumpled in a heap on the living room floor, unconscious.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: The Dream**

 _ **Every review means the world to me, but PLEASE if you have an account log in so I know who you are and can properly thank you! Keep those reviews coming! 3 you all!**_

Auggie stayed at the office for a few hours that night before he couldn't take it anymore. He had to go home and try to talk to her. She was acting so strange. He knew in his heart that something was wrong and he had a feeling that it had to do with whatever she had done that day. He had to find out.

As he stepped into his house for the second time that night he called out softly, "Annie?" Receiving no response or something being thrown at him, he walked further into the house and laid his cane and messenger bag on the coffee table. Deciding she was probably in the bedroom asleep he began his careful trek back to it and tripped over something very large. He fell on his hands and knees on top of Annie.

Panic shot through him when he realized what he had fallen over. He reached out and checked for a pulse. It was there, steady and slow. Her breathing seemed normal. Carefully, he rolled her onto her back and lifted her head into his lap. "Annie?" he said as he stroked her cheek. He needed her to wake up. He needed to know why she was unconscious on the floor of their living room. While Auggie tried waking her, Annie dreamed.

 _Auggie was dressed very handsomely in a well tailored tuxedo. The man looked sexy in everything from his birthday suit to workout clothes. He smiled at her as she walked towards him. Her perspective floated to above the scene, as if she was a ghost watching everything unfold._

 _What she saw made her gasp. It was breathtaking. A lace bodice and sleeves covered her arms and shoulders leading to the sweetheart neckline of a crisp, clean white silk gown that flowed in a slight A-line poof that barely touched the floor. The hair on top of her head was the most golden it had ever been and curled elegantly to frame her face. A veil was trailing down her back and stopped just above the back of her knees. Flowers, purple orchids, were in her hands._

 _Annie watched herself approach Auggie, stop and face him. That's when the wedding party appeared as if out of nowhere. Her sister, Danielle, dressed in a dark purple long flowing gown, stood in the Maid-of-honor position right next to Annie and took the bouquet as she offered it to her. Joan stood next to her sister, dressed in a simple dark purple cocktail type dress that stopped at the knee. Next to Auggie, in the Best man position, was James Decker. Eric Barber stood next to him as another groomsman. The next two people she saw made her cry out in utter shock._

 _Annie and Auggie each had their own little girl on their side of the wedding party. They couldn't have been more than three years old or looked more like eachother. They had to be twins. They both had shoulder length golden hair like their mother and deep brown eyes like both of their parents. The two girls were smiling and giggling at some shared secret between the two of them. In unison, Annie and Auggie each turned to the girl on their side and picked them up in their arms._

" _Anita, what are you and Aubrey giggling at?" Annie asked the child in her arms._

" _The men, mommy. The men in the back there." Anita and Aubrey both pointed towards two men. Men Annie never wanted to see again. Annie put Anita down and placed her behind herself._

" _Auggie..." she said. Auggie put Aubrey down and placed her behind himself._

 _Aleksandre and Alexei Belenko stood up. "Annie... Auggie... so good to see the both of you." Aleksandre pulled a gun from his jacket and pointed it at them. "I wanted to be sure I was here when I made you lose everything, Auggie. Just like you took everything from me." A gunshot echoed around them and Annie heard herself scream. Not the one in the dress but the Annie watching everything unfold screamed. She saw as blood seeped down that beautiful dress and was helpless when she saw herself collapse in front of Auggie._

 _Auggie bent down in front of her and held her in his arms, beginning to cry. "Annie..."_

 _She reached up and held his face. "Auggie... we never got to dance again like you promised..." Her hand fell back down against her limp body._

" _Annie! Annie! Wake up!" She could hear Auggie screaming her name but it wasn't the Auggie in front of her. The voice was coming from somewhere else..._

"Annie! Please wake up!" Auggie was practically screaming at her.

Slowly, Annie opened her eyes and saw Auggie above her. Feeling her stir, Auggie spoke softer, "Annie?"

"Yeah, I'm awake, Auggie. I'm ok." She sat up but before she could move further he pulled her into his arms and held her.

"Annie, I don't know what's going on. Why you're mad at me or what happened to you today, but I love you and I'm not leaving here again. We have to figure this out." He pulled her face into his hands and placed a soft kiss against her lips. He could barely contain his excitement when he felt her return the kiss.

Annie pulled away from the kiss. Something about that dream had triggered something in her, some impression of a memory or something. "Auggie, I'm sorry. I know I acted weird. But... I think I know why..."


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: Forever and Always**

 _ **So sorry for the delay in posting this next chapter but life calls sometimes. Thank you for your patience and I hope you're still reading and enjoying. Please review!**_

"Auggie, that therapist, she did something to me. She hypnotized me. I think that's why I reacted the way I did when you came home. I couldn't stop myself. It was as if I was being pulled by strings like a marionette. But, just now I had a dream and I think it means something important. Something about the Belenko's." She smiled then and grabbed his hand in her own. "Auggie, I think we need to discuss names for our girls, but right now you and Joan need to get Dr. Russell and find out what she knows."

Girls? How could Annie possibly know the babies were girls? They wouldn't be able to find out the sexes of them for atleast another month. But, that was a mystery for another time. "Annie, are you sure you're alright?" he said, squeezing her hand.

Reassuringly, she pulled his hand to her lips and placed a soft kiss on his palm. "I'll be ok."

His hand cupped her face and pulled her head to his chest. "I was so worried about you when you acted that way. About us. I thought... I thought you might really have regretted being together. That's why I came back. I knew if I was going to keep you I had to fight for you. I can't keep making the same mistakes I did like when I didn't come find you after you... disappeared." Placing their foreheads together like they always had he continued, "Annie, I'll always fight for you. Always. I love you."

She leaned up and kissed him firmly. In that moment, she forgot all about Henry Wilcox, the Belenkos, the C.I.A., being raped, everything. All that mattered was Auggie and her and this moment. For the first time in the weeks since being back from Columbia, she felt completely safe and happy. "Auggie," she said, a litle breathless. "help me to our bed."

He stood and reached out for her. When she placed her hand in his, he pulled her to her feet. Then, before she knew it, her feet left the floor and he was carrying her through the house to the bedroom. Sometimes, she forgot how strong her Auggie was. She wrapped her arms around him and enjoyed the ride.

Softly, he placed her in their bed. When he began to pull away, she reached out and stopped him with a hand on his arm. "Come to bed with me." He turned and faced her. He could feel her hand traveling up his arm to his chest. The touch sent shivers through him. God, this woman could heat up the Arctic with her touch. Her other hand found his waist and traced the band of his oh-so-tight jeans. Auggie's skin began to turn pink with the flush from her touch. His hands were clenched tightly against his side, afraid that if he touched her right now he wouldn't be able to stop himself from trying to make love to her.

"Auggie..."

He heard his name like a whisper from her lips. Her voice held that quality to it that she reserved only for him, for when she wanted him. _Oh god..._ he thought. Without warning, her lips were on his stomach, kissing him. A breath caught in his throat. "A...Annie... God..." Her hands were on his pants now, unzipping them and pushing them down his legs.

"Auggie, I want you. In this bed with me. Now."

Sighing in defeat, he kicked off his pants and climbed into bed with this woman he loved so much. "Annie..." he began, in mild protest.

She put two fingers against his lips. "Hush. Don't think. Don't speak. Here and now is all that matters. Right now, I'm with the man that is the father of two baby girls. The man that I love so very much. And all I want right now is for that man to make love to me."

There it was again, the mention of the babies being girls. Curious. He filed it away to talk about later as he leaned towards her to give her exactly what she had asked for. For the life of him, Auggie would never remember why on Earth he had ever thought he could refuse or live without this woman. For in that moment, he was well and truly hers. Forever and always.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: Safe and Sound**

 _ **Another chapter for all you wonderful fans out there. Hope you're continuing to enjoy my humble work here. Review as you read, please! It really helps!**_

Auggie's fingers stroked Annie's arm lightly as she snuggled tighter against him. He didn't think he could be happier in this moment with her, except if he knew that the Belenko's were safely behind bars or dead. Feeling his thoughts shift to darker things he turned to something safer, happier.

"Annie?"

"Hmm?" she mumbled contentedly.

"Earlier, you mentioned the twins being girls, twice. How on Earth..."

"Do I know they're girls?" she finished for him.

"Yeah."

Annie sat up and leaned against the headboard of their bed. Feeling her mood shift, he sat up next to her. A deep sigh came from her. "Annie, I didn't mean to upset you."

She touched his arm. "You didn't, Auggie. It's just... after you left I almost immediately collapsed. I tried to call out to you but I couldn't. I'm not really sure why I collapsed. But right before you awoke me I was having this dream. But it was more than that. It was so real. We were... getting married." A wide smile spread across her face as she recalled the scene. "Oh, Auggie, it was so beautiful. It was just like I would have imagined myself getting married. Right down to the purple orchids. Danielle and Joan were there. Decker and Barber. And two little guests of honor, one on each side of us. Our daughters, Auggie. And they were so lovely! Little blonde ringlet curls just like Shirley Temple and their eyes were mirrors of yours. They had names, Anita and Aubrey."

Auggie smiled at the names. They were perfect for the girls she was describing to him. They were little mirrors of their mother it sounded like, from what he'd been told, anyway. Her hand suddenly squeezed his arm and her breathing quickened slightly.

"Then... then it got dark, Auggie. Aleksandre and Alexei were there. They... they killed me. Right there in front of our girls! Auggie, I don't think this was just a simple dream. I think it means something. A warning, maybe. I don't know. But I think it's the reason I was able to break free of whatever Dr. Russell did to me. I don't remember her actually doing anything but I can feel it in my bones, Auggie. Something happened in that office today. Something that made me react to you that way."

He turned to face her. "Annie, we'll figure it out, ok? Like we always do. We'll tell Joan your suspicions tomorrow and she can take it from there. But right now you need rest. If little Anita and Aubrey are going to make it into this crazy world we're bringing them into then their mommy has got to take care of herself better."

Annie smiled. "You like the names?"

His hand came up and brushed her cheek. "I love the names. They're perfect. But! What if they're boys?"

Annie playfully slapped his hand away. "I don't think they're boys, Auggie. It's so strange but I just know they're girls. I know the girls I saw are the ones growing inside me right now."

Auggie placed his hand on her naked belly and felt the slight swell that signified his children were indeed growing inside this woman. Someday, when they were both ready, he would make that wedding she had imagined a reality but until then, Auggie knew he would never let anything happen to these three girls that mattered so much to him. Leaning down, he gently placed his ear against the swell and listened. It might have been his imagination, but he could swear he could hear them there, safe and sound.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: Project**

 _ **Thank you everyone for your patience with me while I work through this story. I know the last two chapters were short and long overdue, sorry about that! But I thought after the intensity of the last several chapters we needed a bit of a break from all that. I hope you're still reading and enjoying. Review either way, I won't mind as long as you're kind! :D**_

Auggie walked into Joan's office the next day extremely determined.

"Auggie? What wrong?" Joan asked from behind her desk. "Is Annie ok? I noticed you weren't here when I got here this morning. You guys work things out?"

Auggie allowed the laser of his cane to tell him where the chair was in her office, even though he knew exactly where it was from memory, and sat down. He was so nervous he needed all the help he could get. "Yeah, we're fine, Joan. Thanks for asking. But Annie's not. Joan, she's convinced that her therapist has done something to her while she was hypnotized yesterday. And she thinks the Belenko's were behind it. And honestly, Joan, after what she did last night I'm inclined to believe her. In all the years I've known her I've never seen her act the way she did last night. She was so..." He ran his hand through his hair. "Annie is irrational, impulsive, passionate, but never illogical. Nothing I said to her seemed to get through whatever had been... programmed in her to believe." Auggie continued on telling Joan about the events of the previous night. The fight, Annie kicking him out, his coming back and finding her on the floor. He only left out the extracurricular activities segment of the story, though he was sure Joan was smiling at him when he mentioned carrying her to the bedroom.

Joan stood. "I don't know what we can do based on simple suspicion, Auggie, but we'll look into this Dr. Russell, ok?"

"Thanks Joan."

"In the meantime, keep her away from this as much as you can, please? I want her and your babies to be healthy and happy. It's kind of hard to do that if she's constantly endangering herself."

"Couldn't agree with you more, Joan. Thanks again."

Back at home, Annie was pacing the living room floor. She hadn't had nothing to do in years. She didn't know what to do with herself. When Auggie had left that morning he had made her promise not to do anything stupid, but the urge to do something, anything, was almost too much to bear. She stopped pacing, picked up the throw pillows on the couch, fluffed them and put them back. After pacing for a few more minutes she repeated the fluff motions and sighed.

 _Damnit, Auggie. You know I can't just sit here and do nothing!_ She thought. Falling down onto the couch with a plop, she held her head in her hands. Normally, she would have sought out her counselor in times like this but with recent events being what they were, well, she didn't think that wise. It was becoming easier and easier for Annie to not trust anybody anymore.

Reaching into her back pocket and pulling out her phone, Annie thought seriously about calling Danielle. She hadn't spoken to her in weeks. She didn't know most of what had happened to her, least of all the rape, and Annie wasn't sure she wanted her to know. But, at the same time, Danielle was the one person outside of Langley she knew she could trust. Danielle had always been her rock, her center, her shoulder to cry on, her voice of reason when she was about to do something stupid. Like right now.

Before she had the chance to make up her mind, however, her phone made it up for her. It buzzed and came up with Danielle's picture, signifying her incoming call.

"Danielle! I was just about to call you."

"Annie! I haven't heard from you in so long. I was beginning to worry..."

"No, no, Danielle. I'm ok." Even to her own ears, Annie knew she didn't sound convincing of that fact.

"What's wrong?"

Annie sighed. "You know me too well."

"Yeah, now answer the question."

"Oh Danielle, I wish I could tell you everything but I just can't. But, this is what I can tell you. I guess I should start with the fact that I'm having twins."

"Wait, what? Twins?!"

"Yeah. I think they're girls. Though we can't really find out for a few more weeks."

"Oh, wow. Annie, that's so wonderful."

"Yeah, Auggie's been amazing. He's been there for me lately with some things that were hard on both of us."

"You're not going to tell me what, are you?"

"No. Not right now anyway. It's still something we're working through. But I can tell you that I'm currently on a forced leave of absence from work."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. My boss literally kicked me out the door and said don't come back." Annie giggled.

"Maybe that's what you need right now. Even if it's not what you think you want."

"Yeah, I know. It's just so hard. I was sitting here in our living room contemplating what to do because I don't have a clue. Danielle, I have nothing to do."

"Sure you do. Surely you guys haven't set up the babies' room yet have you?"

"Well, no."

"Well there you go. Project. Something for you to focus on that isn't work. Plus, it's for the benefit of your babies."

Annie smiled. She knew Danielle would have the answer. She always did. "You may have just saved my sanity. Thank you."

"Anytime. Annie?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32: Went Dark**

 _ **Again, so sorry for the delay. Holidays and whatnot! But, I'm feeling the writing bug again so here ya go, another chapter for your enjoyment. Also, if anyone is interested, I'm working on a Switched at Birth fanfic as well. If you like the show, please check it out! Please review, good or bad, I can take it all! Thank you!**_

Auggie came home that night and almost went deaf as well as blind from the blaring music coming from one of the bedrooms. He sat his bag on the counter and made his way to the babies room. The smell of glue and pizza hit his nostrils with a vengeance.

"Annie?" he yelled into the room.

Annie stopped putting up a strip of wallpaper and turned at the sound of her name. Seeing Auggie standing there, she turned the dial on the radio down to a manageable level. "Sorry, Auggie. I lost track of the time, I guess."

He tentatively took a step into the room. "What's going on in here?"

"I've been decorating. Danielle thought it would help me get my mind off of things. Give me something to do." She walked over to him and brushed her hand against his. He took her elbow and she led him into the room.

"You called Danielle?"

"Actually, she called me. But I was going to call her. I was going absolutely stir crazy within minutes of you leaving this morning."

He smiled at her. "I figured."

She punched him in the shoulder. "Yeah, I didn't tell her everything, but enough for her to know I needed something to do. So she suggested I start on this. Auggie, this wallpaper is amazing. It goes up so easy and isn't bad for me to handle and it's so pretty and..." Auggie cut her off when he pulled her tightly against his strong body and placed his lips on hers.

Breatheless after they pulled apart, Annie smiled and said, "I guess I deserved that for rambling."

"Oh, keep rambling, please. I'm happy to stop you..." he said as he leaned in for another kiss.

Pulling away from him, she said, "I got pizza. Might be a bit cold now though."

"I don't mind." He sat down on the floor. Sitting next to him, Annie moved the pizza box closer to him so he would know where it was. He reached in, grabbed a piece, and said, "So, tell me all about the new decorations."

He sat there for several minutes, eating his pizza while she told him of the new wallpaper with little rattles, music notes, ballet slippers, teddy bears, guitars and bows all over it. She had also bought two new cribs and set them up on the outer wall. A changing station was in between them. She led him all around the room, showing him the new furniture, where it was placed, how to use it. All the while he simply smiled and took it all in.

This woman, this beautiful woman, was carrying his two children, had been through hell lately, was probably still going through mental hell, had done nothing but spend the entire day setting up the room their babies would grow up in, and all she was concerned about now was showing him everything and telling him all about it so he could try to see it for himself. How was he so lucky?

"I love you," he stated after she had finally finished.

"I love you, too."

Just then, Auggie's phone rang. "Joan, what's up?"

'Auggie, I'm sending someone to come get you and Annie. We found Dr. Russell. Dead. Annie was right. They're here and until we find them I want the two of you here, out of harm's way.'

"Joan we can..."

'No, Auggie. No arguments. It's happening. Don't panic Annie, though. That's the last thing she needs right now. Just get her into the car and get her here.'

Auggie sighed. "Alright, Joan. See you soon."

Annie touched his shoulder. "What's going on, Auggie?"

"Joan needs us at the office. She sent someone to come get us."

"I could have driven us..."

"I know. I think she's just trying to protect you... us. We'd better get an overnight bag. Don't know how long we're gonna have to be there."

"Alright, Auggie."

They made their way into their bedroom and began packing a few clothes and toiletries into a duffle bag. Soon enough, a knock came at the door. They zipped up their shared bag and headed out to the car Joan had sent for them. Annie helped Auggie find the door and slid in beside him. Minutes later they were on the highway, headed for Langley.

They rode in silence, except for the quiet playing music from the car radio. Annie was staring out the window when her focus was brought to the side view mirror. A car behind them was making erratic moves, weaving in and out of traffic to catch up to them. She turned around and saw as the car came right up behind them and sped up even faster.

"What is it, Walker?" Auggie asked.

"Someone's following us." She turned to the driver and said, "Hey, you see that right?"

He looked in the rear view mirror at her and nodded. Just then the car following them bumped into their back bumper, hard.

"Speeding up now would be good!" Annie yelled at the driver.

Just as he went to press the accelerator, the tailing car bumped them again, sending them spinning out into traffic. Cars swerved and honked, barely missing them. The car sailed into the median, causing it to flip over onto its roof. Suddenly, the whole world around Annie went dark.


End file.
